One in Five
by KT-FeatherSage
Summary: In this world, there is a one in five chance a kit will be born with powers. Powers beyond belief, beyond imagination. But when empowered Crimsonkit is born into the world with a terrifying ability, she must make the choice of good or evil, light or dark, day or night, and ultimately who she stands for...
1. Prologue, Allegiances and Submit Info

"You moron!"

The StarClan cat delivered his companion a heavy blow to the side of his face, knocking him off his paws and sending him skidding a long way. In retaliation, the ground suddenly rose up beneath the attacking one and threw him off to the side before resettling itself.

"Now we're even." he replied, getting to his paws.

The first one let out a growl and scrambled upwards. "We will never be even, Nightpounce! Not anymore!"

"Oh Tigerstorm, when will you learn that this was a good idea?"

"When will you learn what was a good idea?" asked another voice, and another StarClanner, this time a she-cat, padded into view. Unlike her Clanmates, her tabby stripes showed through her misty silver aura.

"He has given this Hell of a power to one of the newborn kits in DillClan!" Tigerstorm spat with a jab at Nightpounce, "Think of all the pressure you've put on that poor little scrap."

"Think of all the pressure we put on leaders when we crown them. It will be exactly the same, she just needs guidance and then she is good." the other tom retorted.

"What power did you give her?"

"Good question, Silversnake, I gave her the power of immediate death."

There was a silence. Then-

"What, the power of suicide?"

"No! The power to kill any cat off, in any way possible, immediately."

Silversnake blinked. "The power to kill off any cat?"

"Yes."

"In any way possible?"

"Yes."

"Immediately?"

"_Yes_."

She blinked again. "You moron."

"What's her name?" asked Tigerstorm.

"Her name is Crimsonkit." Nightpounce replied.

The StarClanner paled. "That wasn't me…"

Then the voice-mimicker exploded out of the bushes, tackling Tigerstorm to the ground. Instead of the delicate silver aura the StarClanners were surrounded by, hers was an aura of almost smoke, black as pitch.

"Echoslash! How dare you come here!" Silversnake yowled, her stripes suddenly wreathing and slithering off her as snakes, fangs ready. The Dark Forester cackled and swept them to the side with her claws.

"I suppose I should be thanking you, really. You've just told us the location of our death-bringer! Now she's ours!" she replied.

Tigerstorm exploded upwards, sending Echoslash flying. "We won't let you!"

She returned to her feet and smiled a sharp-fanged smile. "But if you're the only ones that know…"

Suddenly Nightpounce choked, and collapsed to the ground. Blood streamed out of a gash at his throat, and another Dark Forester shifted into sight as he faded to nothing.

"Splashscar!" Tigerstorm exclaimed.

"Did you miss me?" he responded in a cackle, then vanished again.

The tom was immediately on guard, tense with claws out and teeth bared. But he still went over as Splashscar crashed into his side and reappeared.

"Now it's just two v two!" Echoslash laughed again, bringing Silversnake down to the ground and lunging down, stepping away as the she-cat faded like her companion. She turned to see no sight of Tigerstorm, only Splashscar looking triumphant.

"This power is ours." he hissed, vanishing into the shadows.

Echoslash grinned and followed him back.

* * *

**CLANS**

DillClan-_These are the cats of the Herb Fields. They are often smaller and lither than the rest of the Clans. They have a strong sense of smell for telling apart herb scents, cat scents and prey scents, and in turn are hard to tell apart from the scent of herbs to other Clans._

Leader-Mossystar-Grey tabby she-cat with feathery fur and green eyes (Holds the power of speeding growth of nature)

Deputy-Adderclaw-Large long-furred dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and many scars (Holds the power of a greater sense of smell than most)

Medicine Cat-Lightningbranch-Pure black tom with amber eyes and a long tail

Medicine Apprentice-Autumnleaf-Calico she-cat with striking leaf green eyes

Warriors-

Vinedusk-Dark brown tom with very dark green eyes

Mapleblaze-Beautiful fluffy red, white and black tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Holds the power to summon fire)

Sootshadow-Grey tom with grey-blue eyes (Mentor of Mintpaw)

Windbreeze-Grey she-cat with blue eyes (Holds the power to summon wind)

Violetwish-Small black she-cat with yellow eyes (Mentor of Cinderpaw)

Ebonyshine-Lean pure black she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Hawkclaw-Black tom with yellow eyes (Mentor of Harrowpaw)

Brightfish-Very fluffy white she-cat with pale yellow splashes and blue eyes (Holds the power of sensing when something bad will happen)

Roughsplash-White tabby tom with blue eyes

Willowcloud-Small grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices-

Cinderpaw-Excitable grey speckled she-cat with a thick tail (Holds the power of unlimited stamina)

Harrowpaw-Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Mintpaw-Light grey she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes

Queens-

Hollyheart-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Dawnkit, Etherkit and Crimsonkit)

Thornfang-Gray tabby she-cat with a bushy, dark ginger tail, a white underbelly and green eyes (Mother of Leopardkit and Foster Mother of Buzzardkit) (Holds the power of a higher jump than other cats)

Kits-

Dawnkit-Pale ginger tom with white patches

Etherkit-Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Crimsonkit-Russet she-cat with dark green eyes (Hold the power of causing immediate death)

Leopardkit-Sleek, mottled raven-black tom with green eyes

Buzzardkit-Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Elders-

Three-leg-Three legged she-cat with a thick red pelt.

DustClan-_These are the cats of The World's Edge, and are natural scavengers, often seen as scrawny, but used to the drastic temperatures and weathers of the dried land. They are witty, but good-natured, and it is known you wouldn't last a day in The World's Edge without one._

Leader-Pricklestar-Dusty-brown tom with spiky fur and amber-brown eyes (Holds the power of blocking out sand and dust storms in an area)

Deputy-Moonwing-Light gray she-cat with white paws and light blue eyes (Mentor of Buzzpaw)

Medicine Cats-Cactuseye-Spiky greenish black she-cat, with the spikes being brown, and green eyes with sharper pupils (Holds the power to fire her spikes)

Clearflight-Beautiful she-cat with silver fur and twinkling blue eyes, and thin black stripes down her back

Medicine Apprentice-Blurpaw-Pure black she-cat with grey eyes

Warriors-

Shadefrost-Dark brown tom with green eyes (Mentor of Honeypaw)

Tossfin-Brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Holds the power of pyrokinisis) (Mentor of Shiverpaw)

Molespring-Black she-cat with green eyes (Mentor of Bumblepaw)

Nightsplash-Black and white she-cat with green eyes (Mentor of Vulturepaw)

Foxfoot-Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Flamefur-Ginger warrior with amber eyes (Mentor of Leafpaw)

Emberblaze-Black she-cat with a white blaze on her chest and blue eyes (Mentor of Combpaw)

Wishflame-Ginger tabby she-cat with silver legs and tail, and blue eyes (Mentor of Dingopaw)

Seednose-Black tuxedo tom with amber eyes (Mentor of Grasspaw)

Dustyfoot-Dusty brown tom with amber eyes and darker paws (Mentor of Chirppaw)

Pricklyfur-Spiky-furred golden she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices-

Bumblepaw-Thin light brown tom with light green eyes (Holds the power of sensing other cats' emotions)

Shiverpaw-Scrawny light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw-Light brown she-cat with white paws and light green eyes

Chirppaw-Slim silver cat with gold flecks starting from the corners of her eyes and going out (Holds the power of influencing others through songs)

Combpaw-Light Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Honeypaw-Yellow she-cat with amber eyes (Holds the power of mesmerizing others to do her bidding)

Buzzpaw-Yellow tabby tom with yellow eyes

Grasspaw-Lithe dusty-brown she-cat with startling green eyes

Dingopaw-Lithe tan tom with a thick tail

Vulturepaw-Very dark brown she-cat with white flecks

Queens-

Firewish-Ginger tabby she-cat with yellowy-amber eyes (Holds the power of hydrokinisis) (Mate of Tossfin, mother of Lumpkit and Berrykit, and Honeypaw, Buzzpaw and Combpaw)

Kits-

Berrykit-Yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lumpkit-Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Gemkit-Black she-cat with blue-grey, yellow and red spots over her body, leaf green eyes and alternating white and black on tail (Holds the power of having her spots glow when she gets close to something she wants, and the something shaking)

Stonekit-Black tom with blue-grey, yellow and red spots over his body, leaf green eyes and alternating white and black on tail

Elders-

Hawkflight-Battle-scarred dusty coloured tom with yellow claws

Lizardfern-Silver-grey tabby tom with dark green eyes

Berrydew-Mottled silver-and-gold she-cat with a darker muzzle

TropicalClan-_These are the cats of the Rainforest, and are used to hot temperatures. They adore the rain and can climb like monkeys, and are always alert for predators. Their territory is like a maze, and some warriors are assigned as Pathfinders each day._

Leader-Twiststar-Brown tom with twisting darker stripes (Holds the power of silence (can silence a cat's voice, their footsteps etc))

Deputy-Pineshoot-Blue-grey tabby tom with white paws and a grey flecks running up his tail

Medicine Cat-Palmshade-Dark brown tabby she-cat with black paws and foresty-green eyes

Warriors-

Greypelt-Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes (Mentor of Foxpaw)

Willowbloom-Tricolor, gold, blue-grey and cream she-cat with an unusually long tail

Fernnose-Light brown she-cat with green eyes (Mentor of Flippaw)

Grousetail-Brown tom with fluffy tail and grey eyes

Lavenderleaf-Grey she-cat with purple eyes

Birchpelt-Grey tom with purple-blue eyes (Holds the power of telekinesis) (Mentor of Dragonpaw)

Hushbush-Brown tabby she-cat with forest green eyes

Swiftmist-Blue tom with yellow eyes

Jaywhisker-Scrawny light grey she-cat with green eyes

Ashwind-Fleet-footed grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices-

Foxpaw-Thin-furred golden bicolour tom with long claws

Dragonpaw-Dark red tom with a black speck on his tail, a black foot and bright amber eyes (Holds the power of transferring life from one living thing to a dead thing and vice versa)

Flippaw-Ginger Tom with lighter paws and fiery eyes

Beepaw-Yellow she-cat with black paws, tail, muzzle, and head tuft, green eyes (Holds the power of inflicting bee stings on others)

Queens-

Rabbitwing-Light brown she-cat with clear blue eyes

Kits-

Acornkit-White she-cat with green eyes and yellow patches (Holds the power of summoning rainstorms)

Stonekit-Grey tom with amber eyes and three black patches on his back

Ratkit-Dark brown-tabby tom with clear blue eyes

Elders-

Littlespark-Tortoiseshell-and-golden she-cat, blind

Feathertail-Blonde tom with black stripes and an unusually shaped tail with alternating blonde and black patches (Holds the power of creating a gust of wind with his tail)

Redclaw-Red-ginger she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Yellowbird-Yellow-ginger tom with pointed ears and green eyes

Blacktail-White she-cat with dappled black spots and a black tail

RuinClan-_These are the cats of the Fallen World, a plain territory housing the ruins of a castle. They are mysterious and cryptic, often speaking in riddles that make them seem crazy to other Clans. They are rumoured to be the ones who hear StarClan the most and clearest._

Leader-Jagstar-Dark grey tom with pointy ears and grey eyes (Holds the power of summoning rocks)

Deputy-Darkheart-Spiky-furred black tom with white stripes and one blood red eye and one azure blue eye (Holds the power of his claws generating different types of power (poison, fire, etc) to release on enemies(When mad or hurt, power becomes stronger))

Medicine Cat-Breezewhisper-Soft-furred dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle, blind in one eye (Holds the power of communication with any animal)

Medicine Apprentice-Littlepaw-Tiny dark brown tabby she-cat with black paws and muzzle, glowing amber eyes, prickly fur and a long tail

Warriors-

Blossomleaf-Small grey she-cat with green eyes (Holds the power to heal others' injuries by giving up some of her life)

Barkblaze-Dark brown tom with black stripes and fire-colored paws, muzzle, and tail-tip

Snowyeyes-Silver she-cat with white eyes (can still see) and dark grey paws and tail

Redspots-Black tom with red spots and patches over his eyes

Obsidianfoot-Raven-black tom with purpler tinges and amber eyes

Sunheart-Blue-grey tom with a white paw with a missing claw, golden eyes (Mentor of Breezepaw)

Taskcatcher-Red tom with green eyes (Mentor of Whitepaw)

Sagewing-White she-cat with moss green eyes and light grey paws (Holds the power to walk in others' dreams)

Cloudstep-White she-cat with blue eyes, deaf

Apprentices-

Whitepaw-Pure white she-cat with green eyes

Breezepaw-Red tom with a golden tail and underbelly, and warm green eyes (Holds the power of calling on/controlling animals that aren't cats)

Turtlepaw-Small tortoiseshell she-cat with silver splashes and green eyes

Queens-

Starshine-Grey-and-white patched she-cat (Mate of Sunheart, mother of Moonkit and Stonekit)

Pebblesplash-Black and blue-grey she cat with thick shiny fur (Mother of Gravelkit, Badgerkit and Iriskit)

Kits-

Moonkit-A blue-grey-and-grey patched she-cat with missing ears

Stonekit-Small and thin grey tom with thick fur and amber eyes

Badgerkit-Large cream tom with grey flecks on his belly

Gravelkit-Grey tom with a rough pelt covered in black spots

Iriskit-Small, pretty white she cat with a purple sheen to her fur (Holds the power of owning a shrill wail that drives opponents crazy for at least a day (grows stronger the more emotions she feels))

Elders-

Blaze-Pure black tom with big blue eyes, formerly a loner

Cats Outside Clans-_A collection of loners and rogues trapped in the FourTerritories. They jump at the opportunity to return to their worlds._

Ruby-Red and white she cat with amber eyes

Oro-Dark brown tom with broad shoulders

Mirrorfur-Greyish-white tom with black paws and red and black spots (Holds the power of shape-shifting into animals or objects he's seen)

?-Red and blue-grey tabby tom with gold eyes and a thin stature, droopy ears.

_Oh yeah I forgot to mention they live in an alternate dimension._

* * *

**Haha**

**Okidoki, this is basically set in some kind of other dimension where the four territories are extremely different, and they are basically floating in some kind of abyss where the sky works as usual. This won't affect the story, I don't think, but just saying. Ight then, submission form.**

**Which has been taken out because submissions are closed now :)**

**OKay, powers. Because it is literally the theme, for every five cats you submit, one of them must have a power, and they don't have to be family. This isn't a demand, and if you can't think of a power just say who you want and I'll give them one. If you put three cats with powers at the top and then twelve others below it still counts. But please, don't make them OP. Just one power. There are some examples in the prologue.**

**Please no inappropriate submissions, and try to match them to the Clan description. It's alright to have a few outcasts though.**

**Now happy submitting!**


	2. First Experience - Crimsonkit

**Hello again! Welcome back to One in Five!**

**Big thank you to SunKatt, Animal4Life, Duskspiral, The Imprisoned of Hell and The Forest Dog for submitting characters! They will all be used, and submissions will not be closing for a while, I think.**

**Allegiances will update as often as we get new characters, and I will try to be quick with it.**

**Okay, because there is going to be some time-jumping forwards at first, ages will not come into play until our main trio of siblings are apprentices. The POV will also change between cats and Clans, though Crimsonkit will be our main one.**

**Thank you all, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Crimsonkit woke up to the sound of seemingly nothing. She blinked open her green eyes to see sunlight streaming through the lichen curtain that blocked off the entrance to the Nursery. The moss was springy and fresh beneath her paws, and she hopped to her feet, then stretched, her jaws opening in a tiny yawn.

Behind her, her mother Hollyheart slept peacefully, her fluffy tail hiding her head from view. This was usually the scene she woke up to, but this time her siblings were missing. As her tiredness faded, she began hearing the sounds of early morning patrols being sent out, and it was obvious not many of her Clanmates were awake yet.

Soon she realised that she could still smell her siblings' fresh scents, and she looked back towards the entrance to see them creeping towards it. Quiet as a mouse, she followed them, and Etherkit acknowledged her presence with a nod.

"We're going to see what's outside the Nursery! Do you wanna join us?" she whispered.

"Yeah!" Crimsonkit replied as quietly as she could. It was harder when their task was the thing that made her the most excited.

Going outside

Hollyheart always said it wasn't for the kits, they could get under warriors' paws and who knows what powers they could interrupt, but that made it even more exciting.

_"Powers?" she could remember squeaking, "We get powers?"_

_"Well, some of us do. Every fifth cat. So at least one of you should have one." her mother replied._

_"Wow!" Dawnkit had exclaimed, "I hope it's me! I'm gonna be the best fighter in all the Clans, I'll have them all running off with their tails between their legs!"_

_"No!" Etherkit had declared, "I'll be the fastest cat in all the Clans. They won't even know what hit them!"_

_Crimsonkit thought for a moment. "Yeah, being strong and fast is cool, but I'll be the best hunter ever! When you're all starving, I'll catch you all the biggest, most juiciest mouses ever!"_

_"It's 'mice' dear."_

By then, they were approaching the curtain. Crimsonkit could hear the voices better, and she could see various silhouettes flitting about. This was it, she was finally going to meet her Clan! Sure, the apprentices came in to change the moss, deliver Hollyheart's food and talk sometimes, and occasionally various warriors would visit, but she had never seen all the Clan before! The Nursery was getting boring, she needed to know who she lived.

Just as they reached it, and Etherkit stretched out a paw to draw aside the lichen, a voice called "And just where do you think you're going?" from behind.

They spun around to see their mother, still curled up, but her green eyes were peering over the top of her tail.

"We just wanted to see the outside." Dawnkit replied in a slightly pleading tone.

"We want to meet all of our Clanmates!" Crimsonkit added.

"And we want to look around camp," Etherkit finished.

Hollyheart sighed, then smiled. "Well I guess that now you're one moon old I can show you around."

The trio pricked up their ears.

"But stay close to me and don't get under anyone's paws!"

She stood up and joined them at the entrance, grooming them slightly, before nudging the curtain open.

Crimsonkit's eyes widened. She hadn't really imagined what camp looked like before, only heard the faint sounds of rushing water, but it was beyond all her expectations. It was beautiful. It must've only been a shallow dip, just above a fox-length at most, but to her it was tall. It was shaped in an oval and surrounded by a wall of tall, wavy grass that swayed in the wind. She couldn't feel it down in camp, but it had to still be blowing. On the right side opposite her there was a river that flowed down into a mini waterfall, then continued flowing into a circular pool in the center of camp, where a single stepping stone broke the surface in the center of that. And lining the walls were Dens that all looked similar to the Nursery.

As she watched in awe, a fluffy red, black and white she-cat emerged from one of them, stretched, and let her amber eyes travel around camp. They rested on the three kittens, and they lit up, and suddenly she was bounding towards them.

"Hi Hollyheart! Are these your kits? They look so cute!" she said excitedly.

Their mother laughed. "Yes, they are. Hello Mapleblaze."

"Wow. So sorry I couldn't visit, busy doing work. So if I remember correctly, they are...Dawnkit, Etherkit and Crimsonkit, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Wow, so cute."

She leant down to give each of them a little nuzzle.

Crimsonkit was about to ask if she had a power when a grey she-cat yowled over "Mapleblaze! You're on patrol with me!"

"Coming!" she called back, then with a quick 'bye!' to the kits she ran over.

A large dark brown tabby tom suddenly padded into the center of camp. "Alright, Sootshadow and Ebonyshine I need you to lead some hunting patrols!" he called, and the two warriors stood next to him and picked out more cats.

"Who's he?" Crimsonkit asked.

"He looks scary…" her sister added.

"That's Adderclaw, the deputy. He's been the deputy for over two seasons now. If he makes it to leader our Clan will be in the paws of a terrifying rule." Hollyheart replied.

"Is he the scariest cat in all the Clans?" her brother pushed.

Their mother gave a little mrrow of amusement. "Maybe, maybe not. Depends on everyone's opinions."

Suddenly the russet she-kit spotted a leaf twirling and dancing in the wind above the camp. Her eyes widened, it was just like the leaf games they used to play, but even better! She bounded over to it and tried to leap up to catch it, but it was too high. Her claws only brushed it slightly.

Still it was a good jump, she thought to herself.

Suddenly the leaf floated down slightly so that it was in her reach with a smaller jump and continued to flit about. She looked at it in confusion.

But there's no breeze in camp!

Still, it was a dancing leaf that wanted to be played with, and she leapt up and batted it out of the air. It was knocked down but floated back up, and Crimsonkit suddenly felt the wind changing course with it. But not the wind, a different wind. Nevertheless, she kept on toying with it, her littermates joining in. It must've only been a couple of minutes playing when the leaf floated to the ground, and did not come back up. She looked at it in dismay, then over to the entrance of camp where Mapleblaze was still waiting for warriors to join the patrol. Next to her was a grey she-cat with blue eyes, who flashed them a wink as the final few cats arrived. Mapleblaze laughed as one of them said something, and a small fire began to burn by her tail. She laughed again and extinguished it before the grey cat led them out of camp.

Crimsonkit widened her eyes, so many powers! I hope I get one like that.

Suddenly she felt her mother's gentle grip on her scruff, and she was carried back to the Nursery with her littermates. She set them down just in front.

"Come on now, time to head back inside."

"Aww but Hollyheart! We've only just come out!" Etherkit complained.

"When you're older you can come out more. Now let's head back inside."

The three kits trudged back into the Nursery, watching as the lichen curtain closed behind them once again.

* * *

**Next chapter I shall do once again from Crimsonkit's POV**

**Hope you all enjoyed, feel free to submit more characters, and I will see you soon!**

**See you on the flip side because I can't think of a better outro**

**Bai**

**~KT**


	3. A Bloody Patrol - Crimsonkit

**Hello once again puppitos!**

**Big thank you to The Forest Dog, DigitzzWhee, Blue-ish Panda, The Imprisoned of Hell and DragonClan for submitting more OCs! All of your characters are really interesting, and I think I have some good ideas. I'm still missing quite a few from DustClan and TropicalClan, but every Clan is still open. Thank you all so much for your submissions!**

**Now reviews**

**Duskspiral: Yes, kittens need grammar haha X3, thank you!**

**SunKatt: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying! There are so many people out there still better than me, but I'm glad you take the time to make us writers more inspired!**

**And to The Forest Dog: I will try to make updates as quick as possible, but hopefully not too rapid-fire**

**Thank you to everyone that's favourited and followed, and enjoy!**

* * *

"DustClan! How dare you attack our camp!" Crimsonkit cried, standing as tall as she could on a rock.

Etherkit cackled. "I, Etherstar, leader of DustClan, call upon all my warriors to overthrow Crimsonstar! Dawnpounce, are all of our battle patrols ready?"

Dawnkit nodded, his eyes narrowing and a grin creeping over his face. "Ready when you are Etherstar."

Crimson'star' turned to her own deputy, who was still mostly taller than her. "Cinderhowl, are all our warriors ready?"

Cinderpaw nodded. "Ready and raring to go!" she said with a smile.

"DustClan, attack!"

Etherkit launched herself at Crimsonkit and knocked her off the rock. They rolled over and over, playfully tussling and pummeling each other. Near them, Cinderpaw was fighting Dawnkit as gently as she could, and Mintpaw tussled with Etherstar's Harrowpaw. Just when Crimsonkit thought she was going to win the fight, a loud 'Noooo!' came from Cinderpaw as Dawnkit dragged his imaginary claws across her neck with a look of triumph.

"Cinderhowl! No!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, Crimsonstar, I hope you avenge me!" she said, before going limp and trying to not blink.

"In honour of our fallen Cinderhowl, I name Mintsplash the new deputy of DillClan!"

"I promise to avenge my late sister!" she replied, tackling Dawnkit lightly down to the ground.

Crimsonkit returned her focus to where Etherkit struggled beneath her paws. She lunged down and nipped her neck fur, and she cried a 'No!' and went limp.

"No! Etherstar is dead! Retreat, DustClan, retreat!" Dawnkit yowled, and wriggled out of Mintpaw's grip.

Harrowpaw gave up from where he batted at Mintpaw slightly and followed the pale ginger tom as they ran away.

Crimsonkit gave a yowl of triumph and gathered all her 'warriors' together. But as she was about to speak, she noticed another face had joined her mini DillClan.

"Hi Leopardkit!" she squeaked.

"Greetings Crimsonstar, may I join your Clan?" he said with a grin.

"Of course, I name you Leopard...snap! Leopardsnap of DillClan!"

Suddenly, Etherkit hopped back to her paws. "Don't worry DustClan, I have eight more lives!"

"Cinderpaw!" a jet-black she-cat suddenly called over, "We've got some training to do!"

"Coming Violetwish!" she replied, then bounded over with a quick goodbye.

Crimsonkit found herself watching with envy as the apprentice left camp with her mentor. "Only three more moons." she reminded herself quietly, "Just three more, then I'll be Crimsonpaw! And Etherkit, Dawnkit and Leopardkit will be with me!"

"Harrowpaw! Mintpaw! We have a hunting patrol to be doing now!" called over another black cat, this time a tom.

"Coming!" Mintpaw replied, and she and her brother left, leaving just the four kits alone.

"Um, I don't think we can play Clans with this many cats." Dawnkit said.

"Of course we can! I can be DustClan, you can be TropicalClan, Leopardkit can be RuinClan and Crimsonkit can stay as DillClan." Etherkit responded.

"Works for me," he said with a shrug.

"Okay," Leopardkit grinned, "Crimsonstar, I, Leopardstar of RuinClan, ask of you to ally with me in these desperate times of war."'

"What?!"

"Of course, your help is greatly appreciated, and I hope I say the same for you." she replied with a smile.

But before they could begin their battle, the scent of blood and fear came crashing into camp, and the ground began almost shaking with heavy, hurried pawsteps. Crimsonkit jumped in alarm and the four kits cowered back to the Nursery where their mothers were hurrying to the entrance. She watched in slight dismay as Thornfang swept Leopardkit towards her and held him close next to Buzzardkit. She liked the black tom. Mossystar bounded from her Den to the Clanpool and stood on the rock at the center as the pawsteps grew louder. The remaining warriors gathered around the outside, bristling.

Suddenly what looked like everyone who had gone outside that morning crashed through the entrance, panic-stricken with some bleeding and others lying on their backs unconscious or too weak to walk.

"What in the name of StarClan?" Hollyheart muttered.

A lean black she-cat with no injuries padded to the front.

"Ebonyshine, what happened?" Mossystar asked, voice full of sincerity.

"I honestly don't know, miss, most of the patrols just heard one of them shriek, and when we got there it was all just the injured lying about." she replied.

"What did it smell like?" the leader pushed.

"Herbs. Blood. DillClan and fear. That was all. Nothing outta the ordinary, mostly."

"Where was it?"

"Must've been the direct centre of our territory. And no other Clan or outsider scent about the place."

The feathery-furred she-cat looked down, eyes full of thought. "Adderclaw, take Ebonyshine and two other who aren't injured or tired to the battlefield to look around. Everyone else help them to the Medicine Den. No one leaves camp without two others now."

The deputy nodded and led Ebonyshine, Sootshadow and Violetwish out of camp again. All cats rushed to the centre to help the injured inside the Medicine Den. Crimsonkit felt herself being bundled back into the Nursery with her denmates.

"Come on, it's too dangerous for you to stay outside now."

She, and her denmates, would always disagree with this and try to get outside once again, but for the time being, she let herself be returned to the nest, and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Lightningbranch hurried from one patient to another, hurriedly treating wounds and applying poultices. He was lucky of the leaf-fall harvest they'd just had, which had blessed them with a large amount of herbs.

_Some goldenrod over there, horsetail over here, almost everyone is gonna need some marigold, dock for that minor scratch, and all the cobwebs in StarClan._

The herbs he seemed to be managing with, not everyone's were infected or needed more help to stop bleeding, but he was now quickly running out of cobwebs. He dashed to the entrance and called to Brightfish, who was stood by the Clanpool keeping an eye on the Medicine Den.

"Brightfish! I need you to go and get some cobwebs! Can you take some others with you? It's pretty urgent."

"Got it!"

She rounded up Windbreeze and Vinedusk and they bounded out of camp.

The black tom returned to his patients. Most were asleep, sedated by the pain-killing poppy seeds, though one or two were still awake, lying in a stiff position. The trio he'd sent out soon returned, and he was able to finish patching up the bandages. Relieved, Lightningbranch went to settle in his nest when Adderclaw poked his head into the den.

"You, get to Mossystar's den now. We found something." he said shortly before leaving again.

He checked over his patients once more, then followed the great deputy into the Leader's Den.

Mossystar was sitting in front of her nest, eyes grave.

"Well, Adderclaw? Would you care to explain what you found."

"Gladly, Mossystar."

And with that, he dragged a single red gem forwards. It was the colour of blood, dark and ominous, and though small, it seemed to be giving off waves of power. The longer Lightningbranch looked, the less he wanted to look away, and so he fought the urge and stared into Adderclaw's hard eyes instead.

"Ah," the leader said suddenly, "I haven't seen one of these in a long time. It's a Bloodstone."

* * *

**Heh, minor cliffhangers**

**The next chapter is going to be from TropicalClan's Foxpaw (with some more Crimsonkit after), so if anyone has OCs for that Clan, go ahead and submit!**

**I think submissions might be closing in about...three to four chapters time, and if I still need more I'll do them**

**So hope you all enjoyed reading, and have a great day/night!**


	4. Going Crazy - Foxpaw

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to One in Five!**

**Once again, a big thank you to DragonClan, SunKatt, Echotail, Blue-ish Panda, The Forest Dog, Orange Peel 5 and DigitzzWhee for your OCs! I think submissions will close next chapter, and the most urgent ones to finish are: Any deputies or medicine cats that need to be filled in, and DustClan warriors. The rest are still open too.**

**Responses**

**DragonClan: Thank you! I will try my best to keep the story going and for it to be entertaining, I hope I write your characters correctly!**

**DigitzzWhee: Yes, the Bloodstone, it will have a pretty important role.**

**SunKatt: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Foxpaw leapt at the tree, hooking his claws into the bark and wrapping his back legs around it. Once he'd found a good clawhold, he began scaling it. He had the blood of his Clan running through his veins, and he was able to climb it as naturally as he walked. With the limp, of course.

He moved his claws quickly up, at a nice trotting pace, favouring his right forepaw to his still-injured left one, and his back legs moved at a similar pace in sync. So almost like he was half-walking-half-running.

This would be the tallest tree he'd had to climb, though his mentor had only said he only had to go halfway if he wanted to, but he wanted to get at least three quarters of the way up. He had to show Greypelt that he was ready to start practising their dropping-from-the-sky moves. Maybe if he could get all the way up the tree, he'd let him practice dropping moves from it…

_No_, he shook his head and returned his focus to climbing,_ a fall from there would be fatal, battle-move or not._

Heights didn't scare him, they didn't scare anyone in TropicalClan -at least they shouldn't, but he was determined to prove that they didn't have to put off their sky-dropping moves any longer. He was ready! Just because he had a limp it didn't mean he was less capable than the rest of them!

"And that's half-way up, Foxpaw!" Greypelt called up, "You may come down now or continue going up."

"I'm still going!" he replied with a shout, not taking his eyes off the tree. He hadn't even noticed how high he was getting, lost in thought. Still, it wasn't that high a tree, maybe one of the smaller kapoks in the Rainforest, but it was still pretty high.

He looked to his left to get a height bearing without looking down, and saw that he could see right into camp. With difficulty, as the thick walls of trees still obscured most of it. Foxpaw flicked his tail to anyone who could see him and continued upwards.

He was soon lost in his own thoughts again, thinking of what his warrior name would be, and if there were any battles coming up, and how the fox actually found its way to camp without getting extremely lost or killed in the Rainforest first. He was only broken out of his thoughts when Greypelt yelled, "Okay Foxpaw that's the top of the tree! Rest then come down now!"

Foxpaw blinked and returned to focus, seeing the lush green leaves instead of thick bark. He took the moment to hop up into the nestled space where all the branches coated in leaves emerged outwards, and curled up in the shade. He liked it at the tops of trees, where all he was surrounded by was sky, clouds, leaves and branches.

And apparently also the cat staring him in the eyes.

He gave a slight yelp and hopped to his paws, but the cat made no move towards him, just sat on the branch flicking its tail. It had a black pelt with silver stripes, and as he watched it curiously it seemed to shift about slightly. Foxpaw blinked, then turned around to see if there were any more, but when he spun back around, the cat had gone.

"Foxpaw I don't usually hurry you along, but normally you're back down without moments, is everything okay?" his mentor called.

"Um, yeah! Everything's fine!" he replied.

_Weird_, he thought, bracing himself on the edge for the climb down.

* * *

Foxpaw and Greypelt returned to camp carrying some voles that seemed to have lost themselves in the thick jungle. His mentor was beaming, telling the cats that went by that he had managed to climb to the top of the tree and scented out the prey too. Meanwhile the golden-white tom looked sheepishly down at the ground, half-wishing he wasn't the centre of attention.

They deposited the prey on the fresh-kill pile. It was almost sunset, and Foxpaw would need to do his chores before nightfall, but there was something he wanted to tell his mentor about.

"Um, Greypelt?" he asked, stopping the dark grey tabby where he was heading to the Nursery.

"Yes Foxpaw?"

"May I have a word with you? For just a second?"

"Okay, what is it you need?"

They sat down by the Apprentices' Den.

"When I was at the top of the tree, there was this cat there just..._staring_ at me," he explained.

"Did you recognise them?" he replied, mildly confused.

"No. And they didn't talk, and there was no scent."

"What did they look like?"

"Black with silver stripes."

"There hasn't been a cat like that in TropicalClan for generations, Foxpaw." then his eyes narrowed, "You aren't pulling my tail are you?"

"What? No! They were actually there, I was just confused."

"Don't play tricks Foxpaw, are you having me on here?"

"No! I swear by StarClan there was a cat, _right there_."

Greypelt sighed. "Well, I guess that's up to you to decide. If you want to, I'm sure Palmshade has some herbs for seeing things. Now, I'll be in the Nursery with the kits, Rabbitwing likes toucan and I'm sure the kits will want to try some voles."

* * *

Crimsonkit hadn't really had a dream before, just the occasional fleeting one where she would catch a mouse or stand in the Clanpool, but this one seemed too vivid to be a dream. It was an extremely dark forest, with bare branches blocking out the sky, stars and moon, if there were any stars or the moon. Only blue fungi gave off a sickly, dim glow.

Her first thought was that she'd been kidnapped, and left in this strange location, but from her mother's descriptions, this place didn't sound like any of the territories.

Next she thought that she'd fallen into another world, but it still felt like her own.

So she then came to the conclusion that was in fact dreaming.

It still seemed too realistic to be a dream. She felt solid like in the waking world, whereas in her other dreams that she could remember she'd felt light and swift. The surroundings seemed to be too dark and ominous to be like a dream, and when she felt a tree it was natural enough. Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe this was a nightmare. Maybe this was what nightmares felt like.

Then there was a chuckling laugh from somewhere. "I suppose you _could_ call this a nightmare."

"Wh-who's there?" Crimsonkit stammered out, beginning to grow scared.

_Wait! That voice sounds like-_

"Mossystar!" she called out, relieved, as the grey tabby walked out from the shadows. She bounded towards her and stopped a tail-length away, "Mossystar, where are we?"

"That doesn't matter, kit, it's only a bad dream. We just wanted to see you. You're going to wake up very soon…"

And then she vanished like rain in a puddle. Crimsonkit was left staring around for another heartbeat before she fell back into sleep, then opened her eyes into the pale dawn sunlight.

* * *

**Oo**

**Spooky**

**Our next chapter will be from Breezewhisper of RuinClan's POV!**

**Thank ya'll for reading, enjoy your day or night!**

**See ya'll on the flip side because life ain't giving me a better outro**

**~KT**


	5. Call on the Breeze - Breezewhisper

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to One in Five!**

**I am so so so so sorry about the wait! I had temporary writer's block, but now we're back! Hopefully updates should speed up!**

**Thank you DigitzzWhee, DragonClan and Blue-ish Panda for your OCs! And I can now announce that OC submissions are now closed!**

**Also Guest, you submitted cats, but there is no Clan called GemClan and there are too many with powers, so I'm not sure what to do with them.**

**Responses!**

**SunKatt: Thank you so much! I hope I can be an inspiration :)**

**DragonClan: So sorry about the wait! Thank you for the suggestion though!**

**Oran6atnss: Sorry about the wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Blue-ish Panda: Thanks, got it**

**The Forest Dog: Thank you! I hope I write her well!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Breezewhisper pawed through her stocks of herbs, counting up the different plants. Her apprentice Littlepaw was separating fresh juniper berries from the old, shriveled ones next to her, and she seemed to have that under control, completely in focus. With the time for coughs, colds and bellyaches coming up fast, only the freshest berries would do.

Once she had finished sorting the herbs that Littlepaw had finished going through (she had moved onto chickweed), she padded away for a quick break to wait. The camp was mostly empty, with only the elders, the queen, kits and the two warriors on guard. Jagstar had gone out hunting with Darkpelt too.

Breezewhisper suddenly remembered something. She'd sent her raven out somewhere to fetch herbs, hadn't she? Where was he?

She looked all around camp, twisting her head as far as it could go to make sure her single eye didn't miss anything. The camp only contained cats, and the only bird that was in the sky was a hawk. And luckily one that she knew.

"Artemis!" she called up, feeling the familiar tingling sensation as the bird's language took over her own, "Have you seen Umbra around anywhere?"

The hawk looked down and dived towards the ground, only pulling up when she was inches above the grass. She swooped gracefully over to where a small slab of mossy stone pointed up out of the ground and landed on it, standing regally.

"Greetings, Breezewhisper. Umbra would be the raven, correct?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, that's the one." she replied.

"No, then, I'm very sorry to say."

"Very well. Thank you for your help, Artemis."

"Anytime."

And the hawk took off again, swooping into the sky. Suddenly a young rabbit hopped to the edge of camp, quite daringly.

"You're looking for Umbra? The raven-bird?" she asked, twitching her little nose.

"Yes, have you seen him?" she replied.

"I think so. If he's the one, he was in a scrap with a fox by the Rainforest border."

She sighed. "Of course. Thank you for your help, young one."

"No problem, miss!" the bunny squeaked, hopping away again.

Breezewhisper called a "I'll be back soon!" to Littlepaw, then bounded out of camp. Outside the wind-shield walls of the crumbling castle room, there was a gentle breeze blowing. She figured out her path then took it, running past fallen walls and pillars and into the grassland. A stream wove around the hill her camp was on, and a deep coniferous forest stretched out behind it, running down the far side.

Seeing a tall pillar of stone ahead of her, she leapt at it and landed on its side, gripping the gaps in between stones or sinking her claws into moss. She clambered up it and stood at the top, checking the breeze for more scents. The freshest ones were of prey and patrols, but she detected some raven scent and leapt down, following the trail.

Soon enough Breezewhisper heard the agitated squawks of one and as she got closer she could pick out individual words. Many curses. Soon she saw a small copse and saw Umbra perched on a branch, pacing up and down and ranting to himself.

She stood at the base of the tree and called up, "Are you alright up there, _mus cerebrum_?"

Umbra jumped slightly, then looked down. "Oh hello, Breezewhisper. I suppose I am okay, though I am a bit offended. You see, this rude little beast of a fox runs up and tries to catch me, and of course he just gets angry when I try to hit him back!"

Breezewhisper chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well you escaped just fine, didn't you? Anyways, did you get the herbs?"

"Ah, the horsetail, yes? It's just here."

He hopped carefully off the branch and dragged some stems out from under a bush with his beak.

"These are the ones, correct?" he asked, tilting his small head.

"Correct. Well done, Umbra."

Umbra let out a purr-like noise in response and picked them back up again, this time with his talons.

"I'll go to camp ahead of you, horsetail could be important in the long run." he squawked.

"Good idea. See you soon."

Umbra took off, flying swiftly like a black shadow in the sky. She watched him swoop along for a couple of heartbeats before following.

But she had barely walked a fox-length when she was tackled roughly to the ground from her blindside.

Yelping in alarm, she wriggled around to face her attacker, who had her pinned securely on the ground with their claws digging into her shoulders. They had crimson-ginger fur with black legs and a white underbelly that ran from their muzzle. Amber eyes were narrowed triumphantly down at her, and a thick orange tail with a white tip swished out behind them.

Breezewhisper immediately realised that this was a fox and not a cat, as she had expected from the dexterity of their tackle, especially considering this one was broad-shouldered and muscular instead of the more lither and agile kind. They had the softer fur of a younger fox, and their long claws were dug into her shoulders (_narrowly missing the muscle_, she thought with a wince) and they bared their yellow teeth viciously.

"I knew that would work!" they growled triumphantly, "Slash had better take back all he said to me! I do have brain!"

From the pitch of the voice, Breezewhisper could tell it was a dog fox, or a tom, but young like she suspected.

"_Quid vis?_ What do you want?" she hissed, unsheathing her claws, though that was useless.

"Oh, the kitty speaks fox-tongue! I'm gonna kill you! I make you and your Clans pay for all the foxes you've driven out. I'll show them all I'm worthy!"

The dark grey tabby hissed and noticed her hind legs were free. She bunched her muscles and kicked into his exposed belly, sending him flying backwards, then scrambled to her paws and made a dash for the way she had come. But the fox was quicker than she'd anticipated, and ran along her blindside with a vicious claw-swipe to her muzzle, then blocked her. She reared back in surprise, then stood in a guarded position.

_Sordidum ludere, vulpes,_ she thought to herself, _but clever, I suppose. I'm going to have to tackle this a different way, I'll have to fight until I can alert someone or get away._

The fox lunged again, once again towards her blind eye. She immediately shifted her weight over to that side, hoping her hunch was right, and was ready when he changed direction to land a heavy blow on his muzzle, splitting his nose, and biting into his paw before he could reach her.

_I can still remember some moves!_ She thought elatedly, _Hopefully I win this_.

Breezewhisper let out a loud yowl of "Help!" before ducking as the fox swiped at her angrily once again, screeching. She made to charge for his belly, but he sank his teeth into her scruff and tossed her over his back as she ran. She let out a yelp of surprise as she landed roughly on the ground, stunned and winded for a painful heartbeat. The fox ran to pin her down again, but she quickly got to her white paws to fight back, not quick enough to avoid a slash across her shoulder.

_Ow. That'll get infected if I don't get back to camp soon._

She lunged forwards, snapping at his legs and driving him backwards. He snarled and bit into her shoulder, deepening the wound where blood was still dripping down.

_You dirty cheater! Do foxes have no battle rules?_

She spat with rage and lunged forwards once again, her swipes becoming more erratic with fury.

"Where is your sense of honour you coward?" she snarled, drawing blood on the crimson fox's pelt. She barely felt the pain as the fox scarred her back, not even glancing at the sticky liquid trailing down.

Suddenly she heard yowling, and the scent of RuinClan flooded her tongue.

_Thank StarClan! Backup is here._

But no sooner had she paused to watch them emerge, a heavy paw caught her on her blindside, sending her crashing to the ground and a black wave engulfing her.

* * *

Mossystar sat in the stone in the centre of the Clanpool, watching her Clan around her. Everyone was carrying on relatively normal, only casting a few worried glances at the few cats still in the Medicine Den. She herself, however, was more troubled than ever. By the attack, the injuries and the Bloodstone.

She reminisced her conversation with her deputy and medicine cat.

_"A Bloodstone," Lightningbranch mused, "the supposed doorway between the Dark Forest and the living world. Still a mystery to every mortal in the FourTerritories."_

_"Well, now that we know they have one, what should we do?" Adderclaw asked._

_"We've just got to wait and see what happens next. If we're attacked again -or one of the other Clans- we go further with it. It could just be they're bored." she'd replied as calmly as she could._

_"We wait?" the deputy exclaimed, "Mossystar, this could be a major threat!"_

_"Which is why we don't provoke it further." she replied, "Besides, they left the stone behind." she winced at what would likely happen to the cat whose job it was to hold on to it._

_Suddenly the stone began glowing an ominous red, and the black tom backed away from it cautiously, forcing his gaze away again. It dissolved into a liquid like blood in colour but like water in texture. It trickled into the ground like water through a sponge and vanished._

_"Well," Adderclaw growled, "now they've got it again."_

_"Blackseed." the medicine cat mewed suddenly, "She has the power of summoning objects she's seen, right? In the Dark Forest for arson and murder."_

_Mossystar sighed. "Then we will most certainly have a problem soon."_

The regal grey tabby settled her gaze on Cinderpaw, who was play-fighting with the kits excitedly.

"And that's how you pin an opponent down! Great work, Etherkit!" she mewed enthusiastically. Mossystar purred. She would make an excellent mentor someday. Just another two moons until her training was complete. Maybe she could mentor one of Hollyheart or Thornfang's kits.

The white she-kit practically glowed with pride, while a slightly annoyed Dawnkit huffed at his defeat. She laughed.

"Cinderpaw!" Violetwish called from the camp entrance, "Time for hunting!"

"Coming!" she replied before turning back to the kits, "I'll be back soon!"

"Can you show us how to defend our camp from rogues?" Crimsonkit asked, indicating towards a ring of moss that Mossystar took was their 'camp'.

"Of course! Bye!"

The leader watched the apprentice bound towards her mentor, then turned around and headed back into her Den.

* * *

**Well, I do seem to like knocking characters out**

**Oops**

**So the next chapter will be from Cinderpaw of DillClan's POV, then after that we will hopefully get some DustClan.**

**So, I hope to see you all then, and hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!**

**See ya on the flip side**

**~KT**


	6. Stay Quiet - Shiverpaw

**Hello everybody and welcome back to One in Five!**

**Updates will now most likely speed up because reasons I'm pretty sure most people know**

**Welp**

**Responses!**

**0ran6atanss-Thank you! Cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**The Forest Dog: Thank you! I really love Breezewhisper, she grew on me throughout the chapter. I'll try :D Cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**Ivystorm: My specialty. Unconsciousness. Cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**DragonClan: Thank you! Oh wow, so it does haha. Internet sucks, always turns off when you need it most. Cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing and submitting, and here is le next chappie!**

**Oh btw I switched it to Shiverpaw of DustClan's POV because Cinderpaw's moves the story on too quickly**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shiverpaw didn't speak much, though she supposed that was for the best.

The Apprentices' Den was extremely overcrowded, and it was hard to curl up into her nest without brushing another cat. She was cramped in one of the back corners of the Dens, where no cat wouldn't see her if they glanced in, but also where the dusty wind filtered in from the outside, ruffling her fur and covering her pelt and nest. She envied the cats like Combpaw and Grasspaw who had wound up in the centre of the Den, though it was for the best she stayed hidden.

_Out of sight, out of mind_

Almost every warrior in DustClan had an apprentice, meaning patrols were Hell and the Training Space was usually quite full. It was awkward, especially when both warriors and apprentices were continuously tripping over tails trying to learn battle moves. When Shadefrost was there it was always worse, and she felt bad for Honeypaw for having him as a mentor.

She woke only a couple heartbeats before the horizontal streams of dawn broke through the gaps in the scrub. Shiverpaw watched with mostly-closed eyes as the first mentor peered into the Den and softly called, "Grasspaw!" then waited for the dusty brown she-cat to join him outside. Vulturepaw and Chirppaw went next, followed shortly by Buzzpaw, all treading carefully around the sleeping balls of fur. Bumblepaw appeared to have already left for the dawn patrol, and the next cat -or rather cats- she saw approaching the Apprentices' Den were Wishflame and Tossfin, her and Dingopaw's mentors.

They called out quietly for them, and the tan tom sprang to his paws immediately like he'd been awake the whole time. Shiverpaw waited a heartbeat longer before standing and following him out. She caught a glimpse of Flamefur approaching through a gap in the bush and brushed her tail lightly over Leafpaw's ears to lighten her sleep.

"Good morning Shiverpaw," her brown tabby mentor greeted once she'd arrived and shaken her short fur out into the steadily climbing heat. She dipped her head in reply, then looked up as her mother walked over.

"Morning all!" she purred happily, nuzzling her daughter's forehead, "How are you this morning dear?"

"I'm doing well thanks." she replied, purring. Moonwing didn't usually get to spend much time with her because of her duties.

"That's good. Are you up for a morning hunting patrol to kickstart your day?"

_Anything to stay away from Shadefrost_, she thought, nodding. "Of course!"

"Great! Then you and Tossfin can go with Wishflame and Dingopaw and take Pricklyfur with you. She wants to see how you're getting on." she directed the last part to Dingopaw, who nodded and trotted off to fetch her. Her mother touched noses with her once more before going off to assign more patrols.

Tossfin led the patrol and Shiverpaw stayed just behind him, with Wishflame following and Dingopaw and Pricklyfur next to her. Just as they left the camp, Shadefrost emerged from the Warriors' Den. She let out a sigh of relief.

_He missed us_

The sun climbed steadily higher, unobstructed in the clear blue sky, and the temperature rose with it. Temperatures were harsh in The World's Edge, dropping from white-hot to ice-cold within heartbeats depending on the time of day. She was grateful for her short fur in the boiling daytime, and the dense dens in the freezing night.

Suddenly Tossfin stopped, halting the patrol by raising his tail. He nodded towards a dusty brown rabbit that was hopping along the dry terrain ahead of them, camouflaged almost perfectly, from a small copse towards the oasis in the direct centre of the territory. He turned back around to the other apprentice.

"Dingopaw, would you like to show your mother your skills?" he asked.

The tan tom nodded eagerly, and set forwards at a steady pace. He paused to check he was downwind, even though Shiverpaw couldn't feel much of a breeze whatsoever, then continued onwards once he was satisfied. The little light brown tabby watched his every light pawstep, admiring how he could keep his movements so calm and controlled even under the pressure of being watched by not only his Clanmates and mentor, but his own mother too.

The rabbit turned to look around suddenly and he pressed close to the ground, keeping still and alert. The patrol imitated him, not wanting to ruin his moment. At last it turned back around and continued, and that was when Dingopaw hopped to his feet and ran silently and swiftly across the terrain to it. The rabbit didn't feel the vibrations from his light pawsteps and he ran on the tips of his toes like Shiverpaw had always been taught. His quarry only noticed when it turned around to check again, but it was too late to even let out a squeal of alarm as the tom pounced on it and killed it with a nip to the spine.

Before the patrol could move forwards to congratulate him, a squeak came from the copse it had been travelling from, and Shiverpaw caught sight of another rabbit, maybe its sibling, bound out of a bush and start racing away from Dingopaw, not catching sight of the rest of the cats.

"Go Shiverpaw!" Tossfin ordered, and she ran forwards in alarm, setting her eyes on her target and haring towards it. She switched her run to one alike Dingopaw's and went to intercept the bunny, who hadn't noticed her in its panic.

As she approached her prey, however, she skidded slightly, scraping her pads painfully. She stumbled and her paws hit the ground heavily. The rabbit looked up and noticed her. Hissing slightly, she realised that it was now or never, the prey would get away, and she gave a tremendous leap towards it, landing on it and killing it, still receiving a rough landing. She lay panting in the dust, then picked up her quarry and padded back to her patrol, dejected by her messy landing.

"Great job you two! Well done on the catches!" Tossfin announced, and Shiverpaw looked to her right to see Dingopaw fast approaching beside her. His mother and mentor walked over to him and gave him their own praises, and she didn't notice her own mentor approaching until she felt his tongue rasp over her ear.

"Well done on the catch, Shiverpaw, you made a great effort." he murmured.

"But it was the messiest kill I've ever made." she sighed, disheartened.

He nudged her. "No it wasn't. Look, doesn't that rabbit look just like a normal kill? The only thing wrong with the hunt was that you were unfortunate enough to scrape yourself and land hard. Always think on the good side, that was just bad luck."

She nodded, feeling a bit better.

"How are your pads?"

She held up her left forepaw and looked at the tough pads that were used to running on hard surfaces. It was scraped and bloody but not too deep. It had mostly stopped bleeding too, and didn't hurt much apart from the sting. She rasped her tongue through it, clearing out the dirt and grit.

"Accidents happen, don't worry about it. Now come on, let's head over to the oasis and find some more prey. There should be some dock for those pads too."

Shiverpaw nodded and picked up her rabbit, following Tossfin as he returned to leading.

* * *

"We'll have to start testing you for powers now."

Crimsonkit looked up to see Mossystar and Lightningbranch approaching. Etherkit and Dawnkit joined her as the leader and medicine cat sat down in front of them, and Hollyheart appeared behind them. Thornfang nudged Leopardkit forwards and sat down a fair distance from the ginger queen, shooting a glare at her. The little russet she-kit rolled her eyes slightly. They'd been arguing again. Not even Dawnkit and Buzzardkit could argue that much! She turned her attention back to the more exciting Power conversation.

"How are you going to do that?" Etherkit asked, tilting her head. Crimsonkit nodded along.

"Well, Lightningbranch has these very special gems in his storage known as the Reactors. They each work in a different manner, but essentially test to see what triggers your powers, if you have them. One can tell if it's something you inflict on others, another can tell if it's something more like a bonus ability for yourself, then there's one that can…" she broke off with a purr of laughter, "Well, I won't bore you with the details, but come along. Hollyheart, Thornfang, are you okay with us testing your kits?"

"Of course." her mother replied. The grey tabby queen nodded.

"Then let's get to it."

Mossystar led them into the Medicine Den. None of the patients that had been involved in the strange and mysterious fight were still there, all of their wounds sorted. There had been no other attacks. The black medicine cat hopped into his storage cave and disappeared among the shelves of herbs, then returned carrying five gems, one yellow, one blue, one green, one pink and one orange. He dropped them in a line by Mossystar then sat down with them, and Crimsonkit leaned forwards for a closer look.

They all looked identical in everything but colour. A flat circular surface at the top, tessellating triangles in a ring around below that, then four long triangles sloping downwards to meet at a sharp point. She reached out to dab at the closest one, but Lightningbranch quickly stopped her.

"Ah ah ah ah no, that's sharp and dangerous." he mewed before she could reach it and she returned to her former position.

"Alright, let's try the Ability Detector first." he gently picked up the yellow gem with his forepaws and passed it to Dawnkit, "Hold it carefully and pass it along after five heartbeats."

He did, almost hugging it as he waited, then passed it along slightly unhappily.

"Don't worry, there are four more chances." Mossystar reassured him and he perked back up.

Etherkit was next, nothing. She passed it onto Crimsonkit who took it and held it close. It felt cold, and the surfaces were smooth. She counted to five in her head, then passed it onto Leopardkit when time was up and nothing happened, careful to not spike him. Nothing.

"Alright, now the Surrounding Affector." he took back the yellow gem and passed the orange one forwards. Nothing from Dawnkit, nothing from Etherkit, nothing from Crimsonkit and nothing from Leopardkit. Dawnkit shuffled in disappointment.

"Now the Conditional Activator." This time it was the pink gem.

Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing

Crimsonkit began to lose hope. What if none of them got powers?

_Mother said it's like every fifth kit, and that should be one of us, but it is, after all, only a one in five chance. It's not a guarantee for any of us. Oh, I really hope one of us gets a Power._

_I really hope it's me_

The green gem was the next to be passed around, the 'Wished Reactor'. Nothing. The russet she-kit's paws kneaded the ground.

_Come on Power, if you're there, please show yourself now_

"And finally, the Target Inflictor." The blue gem was passed forwards to Dawnkit, who eagerly took it, then sank down dejectedly once again when the five heartbeats were up. Next to Etherkit, who held it with hope in her eyes, then deflated when nothing happened. The white she-kit held the gem out, and Crimsonkit took a deep breath and took it.

With every heartbeat she grew more let down.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

But instead of a final heartbeat, a massive force, almost like an explosion, burst from the blue gem, pushing her fur in the wrong direction. The gem glowed with a bright blue light, but she found she couldn't close her eyes. The gem was burning, but she couldn't pull away. She yelped on pain and shock.

_StarClan what's happening to me?!_

She felt a new energy coursing through her, sparking like fire in her veins. Then, like icy water creeping down her, a calm control met the flames, and a feeling like she'd gained the power of the stars ran around her body. At last the glowing and the pain and the sensation stopped, and she collapsed to the ground panting heavily. The gem rolled on the floor. Lightningbranch hurriedly scooped it up and pressed it to his forehead. His breathing stopped as his eyes glazed over, in a trance.

"Wh-what happened?" Leopardkit asked, his voice fearful.

But Mossystar's was certain. "The gem reacted. She's got a Power."

Crimsonkit's green eyes snapped open. "I've got a Power?" she asked in disbelief.

Her leader nodded. "You've got a Power."

"Yay!" she squealed, leaping to her paws and bouncing around. Leopardkit was quick to join her, admiration lighting up his green eyes. Etherkit shook her disappointment off and joined in, pride in her gaze. Only Dawnkit remained, watching with a closely guarded expression.

Their squeaks of happiness and bouncing ended when Lightningbranch came back to focus with a gasp, collapsing and fighting for air. Mossystar lay a reassuring paw on his shoulder but he flinched away at her touch and turned to look at Crimsonkit.

"You…she...her power…" he panted.

"Yes?" Hollyheart asked, confusion and concern lining her gaze.

"Her power is…" he broke off with another gasp.

Mossystar pressed her pelt against his.

"She has the Power of causing immediate death."

* * *

**Muahahahahaha**

**Well, I explained that in the prologue, didn't I? Oh well**

**You get a break from cliffhangers**

**Oh wait that's kind of a cliffhanger**

**Hm**

**Eh, anyway, hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**

**See ya'll on the flip side in the next chapter :)**

**~KT**


	7. The Misty Warrior - Crimsonkit

**Hallo! Wilkommen! **

**(Hello! Welcome!)**

**Welcome back to the mysterious world of One in Five! I would say "Hopefully chapters will come out quicker now" but that's proving to not be the case.**

**So sorry about the wait lol**

**Wait, what?! OVER SIXTY REVIEWS WITHIN SIX CHAPTERS?! Thanks so much everyone!**

**And to all of you who have favourited and followed!**

**Let's have some responses to reviews!**

**The Forest Dog: Thanks for your review! Yeah, there have been a lot of characters submitted who I've just had an immediate bond with, and she's one of them. She's very different from the other POVs I've written in the story, and it's interesting to see where this could go. Yeah, that was a relieved way. Haha, yes, we are. Just another bit of stress to add to her day. (: :) (: :)**

**DragonClan: Thank you! Like said just above, she is one of my new favourite characters to write, so thanks to Duskspiral for submitting her and her family! (: :) (: :)**

**Ivystorm: Two, owT. You are right. My life has been changed. GASPETH (: :) (: :) (Thanks for reviewing! KD)**

**SunKatt: Thank you! (: :) (: :) **

**Peaklog3727: Thank you! To answer your questions, I don't really have a set update schedule, just when I get the time and inspiration to write a chapter. I like to try for every week, but we usually end up at every other week instead lol. Usually updates will be between 8am and 5pm British time. Hope that helps. (: :) (: :)**

**Echotail: Haha yep, that will probably start to become a major issue on Crimsonkit's conscience soon. Thank you for your review! (: :) (: :)**

**Now on with le chappie, featuring our very own Crimsonkit! Enjoy!**

* * *

Crimsonkit had been a little uneasy around her Clanmates recently.

It was hard socialising with someone when you both knew that she had the power to kill them at any moment.

Hollyheart hadn't cared that much, she was just proud that her daughter had developed a power, she was proud of the others too, obviously, and kept telling her that she believed she could control it. Etherkit and Leopardkit were the same, but Dawnkit hadn't talked to her much. Crimsonkit assumed he was jealous; he had been really hoping to get a power.

It had taken the Clan a couple of days to get used to the fact that she was way stronger than them in a fight to the death, and a couple of them still regarded her with wary eyes, but they'd soon realised that she'd managed to control it until now, and she was a friendly little kitten who wouldn't have any intentions of hurting them.

Still she wasn't particularly keen on spending too much time with anyone or getting into arguments. She herself didn't know how to activate it or control it, and with no one else having had the power before they weren't a help either.

It was dawn, and Crimsonkit heard the rustling of the lichen curtain. Etherkit stirred beside her, and both of them looked up to see a calico she-cat with striking green eyes poke her head through the curtain.

"Hollyheart, is it alright if I borrow Crimsonkit for a second?" Autumnleaf asked, tilting her head.

"Of course," her mother replied.

Crimsonkit exchanged a glance with her sister. "Can Etherkit come too?" she asked.

"Well it's a meeting about...you know what if it makes you feel better why not?" the medicine cat purred.

The two she-kits bounded to their paws and said a quiet goodbye to Hollyheart -Dawnkit was still sleeping- then followed the calico she-cat out of the Nursery. She led them over to the waterfall beside Mossystar's den, and then to her surprise she disappeared through it.

The russet she-kit and white she-kit exchanged a surprise look and hesitated, only to bound through excitedly as Autumnleaf's head reappeared with an amused purr.

They got wet, but they didn't care, gaping and gasping in awe as they emerged into a hidden cavern, walled by silver-blue rocks and strange crystals that filled the room with a strange blue light. In the direct centre the ground sloped down into an eerily still pool of water with a lavender mist rising from it.

"Woah," the sisters whispered, noticing the circle of cats surrounding it.

Mapleblaze, Windbreeze, Brightfish, Adderclaw, Cinderpaw, Mossystar, Lightningbranch, Thornfang and Ebonyshine were seated in a circle around it, all with their heads down and eyes closed.

_All of the cats with powers as well as the medicine cats...but why Ebonyshine?_

"Why Ebonyshine?" Etherkit whispered for her, sensing the pattern, and Autumnleaf turned around.

"She's suspected of having developed a power late...but come on now, stories later."

The calico medicine cat sat in an empty space beside Lightningbranch, and Crimsonkit saw another space on the other side of him between him and Mapleblaze. She ran quietly over to it with her sister and they sat down, quickly copying.

Then Mossystar's voice rang out across the silent cavern.

"Let us all raise our heads and open our eyes, it is time for our meeting." she mewed, and then Crimsonkit followed her instructions in time with everyone else, watching the leader carefully.

The leader continued. "I once again thank you all for coming to this meeting of the empowered close to StarClan's land. Today I welcome two new arrivals; Ebonyshine, who is suspected of development of a power, and Crimsonkit, who has been recently discovered with a power."

No cat turned, their gazes focused on the pool in the center. The two sisters quickly followed.

"And now for the reason I call you together, Lightningbranch informs me that StarClan requests conversation. Would you do the honours?"

"Certainly."

The black tom padded forwards until he stood at the edge of the pool.

"_Et aperire portas nostram ad vos, Tollitur ad te in caligine tibi, Tibi grata sint._" he murmured, and then suddenly the mist began to creep away from the pool and swirl around the rest of the cavern. Crimsonkit shrank down slightly as she was enveloped in the lavender-coloured clouds. It smelled like dew and frost, and chilled her through her fur slightly. She shivered and pressed closer to Etherkit.

Then one tendril of the mist wove back to the pool and arced up into the air, then as it fell back down it formed into a lithe misty cat with stars decorating their pelt. They landed gracefully as the mist faded, and then opened their eyes to reveal light amber orbs that scanned the cats carefully. Mossystar dipped her head respectfully as the black tom returned to his position.

"Greetings, Lynxstar." she mewed respectfully.

The starry cat repeated the gesture and replied, "Greetings Mossystar, and all the empowered of DillClan."

The cat carried the same scent as the mist and her voice was echoey and wise, pitched in the higher octave of a she-cat. Crimsonkit watched in silent awe at how stars glimmered in her pelt and her light, angelic aura flowed calmly off her, filling the room with a peaceful tranquility.

"You requested to speak with us?" the grey tabby leader asked, tilting her head.

"Indeed. I have been chosen to deliver a prophecy telling of darkness, war, light and peace."

A silent tension ran around the cats in the cavern, but none spoke nor moved. Lynxstar closed her eyes again and when she opened them this time they were filled with a blinding white light that flickered from them like a graceful flame.

"_Blood shall see the seasons through_

_Both good and bad empower you_

_Night and day can rule the sky_

_But empty air holds the seeing eye_

_Look through the dark fog to find the light_

_And in turn you will all be called to fight_

_Darkness is coming, don't be afraid_

_The saviour is coming, sacrifices made_"

The starry cat spoke once again, but this time her voice was filled with such a force that Crimsonkit felt like cowering beneath her might. No cat moved from their position, yet their eyes were wide with a mixture of emotions. Fear, shock, determination, even a surprising anger from one. Lynxstar looked at Mossystar, then closed her eyes once more.

"_Do not fear the unknown, for it is that which guards you from and even worse fate_."

And then the swirling mist rose again before stopping, the misty warrior gone.

* * *

Back outside again, Crimsonkit and Etherkit paced around each other, Autumnleaf close by again as she tried to lead them back over to the Nursery.

At last the russet she-kit spoke up. "What was that pool?"

"That, young one, is the gate to the place where medicine cats and leaders travel to speak with StarClan." the calico she-cat responded.

"How?" her white sibling asked.

"By StarClan's magic."

"Who was that cat?"

"That was Lynxstar, leader before Mossystar. She walks with StarClan now, spirits bless her soul."

"What does the prophecy mean?"

At last, Autumnleaf was presented with a question she couldn't answer.

"I don't know, little one, I don't know. Only time will tell."

* * *

**Hehe, prophecies to weigh everyone down even more**

**I got carried away with the length of that prophecy oops**

**So, hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading, and see you soon!**

**Oh, and just remember...**

**SHOP AT SAHARA! :D**

**~KT**


	8. Moving Up! - Crimsonkit?

**Hello all and welcome back to One in Five! **

**Got this chapter done quickly so here ya'll go :3**

**Response time!**

**SunKatt: Thank you! Yeah, I've always associated mystical StarClan with Latin for some reason, and Etherkit is one of my favourite characters, she has so much faith in Crimsonkit! (: :) (: :)**

**DragonClan: Thanks! Heh heh...how about I make it infinity long so that you can't catch up with me? (: :) (: :)**

**The Forest Dog: XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD wow lmao. I think I died. Hehe, I will raise an army of calico cats to rise up against the tortoiseshells! Oof. But yeah, I've always associated StarClan and warriors with Latin because I think personally it would be an eerie and mystical speech. Hmm...Crimsonkit might need to be extremely patient with everybody or the ground beneath her feet would literally be mounds. I confused myself with that prophecy X3 Thanks for your review! (: :) (: :)**

**Digitzzwhee: Thank you! I often get...um...carried away with prophecies...glad you liked it though! (: :) (: :)**

**Brambleflower: YES! YES! ANOTHER HERMITCRAFT FAN! I watch Grian :3 I spent a while yesterday watching Hermitcraft au animation memes...yay..."It was not me, it was the man in the chicken costume, how many times do I have to tell you?" :3 Thanks for your review! Prophecies always end up being extreme with me...and yeah Etherkit! She's my little bean! You too, thank you! (: :) (: :)**

**Ivystorm: Boom me neither here (: :) (: :)**

**Okidoke, big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed, and all of you reading, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"Breezewhisper! Come quick!"_

_"Woah woah woah, calm down, Turtlepaw! What's wrong?"_

_"It's Jagstar!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"He won't wake up! He's breathing, his heart is beating, he's alive, but he won't wake up no matter how many times we shake him or call his name!"_

_"..."_

_"Breezewhisper?"_

_"I'm coming. Tell everyone to make room."_

_"Okay...he'll be alright, right?"_

_"I'll need to see first."_

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Clanpool for a Clan meeting!"

Crimsonkit could feel her excitement welling up inside of her, and she began to bounce up and down again.

"Look Hollyheart, we're going to become apprentices now!" she squeaked, kneading her paws into the moss.

"Careful! I've only just finished grooming you!" the ginger queen replied, exasperated, yet her eyes sparkled. She finished up cleaning Dawnkit, who wriggled out of her grasp immediately, and joined them. He seemed to have forgiven Crimsonkit for getting a power instead of him for the moment and the three siblings bounded towards the entrance where they were quickly joined by Leopardkit. Seeing as they were only a few days apart in age, Mossystar had let him go up a rank too, but Buzzardkit still sat huffing in his nest.

"Relax," Thornfang soothed him, "now you can sleep for as long as you want."

She shot a glare at Hollyheart, "Now that a certain _someone's _noisy kits are out of the Nursery."

Her mother childishly stuck her tongue out at the other queen, who looked on in shock, then shook her head and sat next to her son on the opposite side of her, pointedly turning her head away.

"Honestly, they're like kits themselves sometimes!" Etherkit whispered into Crimsonkit's ear, and she giggled.

They sat outside the Nursery and watched the remainder of the Clan gather in a circle around Mossystar, who stood on her stepping stone. There was a path split that led directly to her that the four kits and their mothers waited by.

"Alright," Hollyheart whispered to them, "I want you to be sensible, but for StarClan's sake please don't walk up there rigid with a grimace."

Crimsonkit nodded. _Like it would be possible for me to do that! I'm so happy the day is finally here I could never!_

At last everyone was gathered and Mossystar cleared her throat. "It is time for one of the ceremonies I am always honoured to perform. Four kits have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for them to become apprentices. Crimsonkit, Etherkit, Dawnkit and Leopardkit, please step forwards."

The four kits hopped lightly forwards, a spring clearly visible in all their steps as they halted at the edge of the pool, almost shaking with anticipation, with smiles that shone in their eyes.

"Crimsonkit, please take your step into the pool."

She paused, slightly confused, then leapt gracefully into the pool. To her surprise, it was mildly warm, and those she shivered slightly at the wetness soaking her fur, it was okay. It just reached her shoulders as she waded forwards, and it was almost impossible to think that she would have drowned in this as a kit. The water was mostly still, but there was the slightest of pushes from the direction of the stream flowing from the waterfall.

"Crimsonkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Crimsonpaw."

She felt like shaking from excitement. _I'm finally an apprentice! I have my new name! I wonder who my mentor will be?_

All of a sudden the water from the falls started to sparkle with a lighter blue colour that raced up and took over all of the rest of the water, looping around Mossystar's stone. She gasped as it glowed around her for a few seconds, then almost _exploded_ back into the original colour, sending up puffs of sparkles that rose up and then swirled around her for a few heartbeats before forming a pattern on her chest. Glancing down at her reflection, she saw that it was in fact a paw-print like her new name, and that it was glowing.

Crimsonkit turned back to look at her mother and siblings incredulously. The three other kits were looking on in amazement, Leopardkit with his jaw hanging open, while Hollyheart just flashed her a wink and looked on in amusement.

She turned back to Mossystar who was watching with a smile. She turned to the crowd.

"Vinedusk, you have proven to be an exceptional warrior even without powers, and our very own Adderclaw taught you well. I trust that you pass on all your skills to Crimsonpaw."

The dark brown tabby tom dipped his head to his leader and padded over to where Crimsonpaw and her family were waiting. She hopped onto the bank and touched her nose to his.

"Etherkit, please step forwards."

The white she-kit did so, eyes shining.

"Etherkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Etherpaw."

And once again the bright water swept down from above the camp and shot up sparkles, forming the glowing paw on her chest. She looked as though she would burst as she stepped back out again.

"Mapleblaze, you have shown great control and skill as a warrior, and Violetwish taught you well. Please pass on all you know to Etherpaw."

And the ceremony continued, with Dawnpaw being apprenticed to Brightfish and Leopardpaw going to Ebonyshine. Once they were all back on the bank, the Clan began chanting their new names.

"Crimsonpaw! Etherpaw! Dawnpaw! Leopardpaw!"

The russet apprentice felt like she would burst with happiness and pride.

_I've finally made it! An apprentice!_

Soon enough, the cheering died down.

"Meeting dismissed." Mossystar confirmed with a nod of her head, and she leapt gracefully onto the bank opposite the new apprentices.

The crowd dispersed, and the three siblings were met by their mother running over to congratulate them.

"Awww, I'm so proud of you." she mewed, purring and nuzzling them affectionately.

"Thanks mum but uh, personal space...please?" Etherkit -no paw- mewed, flattening her ears against her head.

"Of course. I love you all and I'm so proud. Your father would've been too." she said with a small, sad smile, eyes filling with mild grief.

The three apprentices pressed their pelts against the ginger queen who closed her eyes and sighed, then turned back to them.

"Go on now, there's no use grieving over what's passed still. Enjoy your first day out of camp!"

"We will!"

Hollyheart nodded and padded over to where Adderclaw was organising the patrols. Almost immediately, Crimsonpaw was tackled down by a heavy weight.

"I can't believe you're all apprentices now!" Cinderpaw squeaked, leaping off her to in front of her and crouching down so their noses touched.

"Me either, Cinderpaw!" she replied, laughing and getting to her paws.

"We can finally share a Den!" Etherpaw enthused, bouncing up and down and waving her tail about.

The grey speckled she-cat began grinning even more than she already was, looking like she was barely able to contain her excitement. "Actually...Violetwish said she was gonna start planning m-_our_ final assessments!"

"Really? That's great news!" Leopardpaw chirped, "Congratulations!"

"Just a shame we didn't get to share a den for that long." Dawnpaw added.

"Mm," Cinderpaw agreed, "but I'm sure you'll all be warriors within no time, so it's all fine!"

"Yep!"

"I know!" she gasped suddenly, "We need to pick out spaces for your nests! Come on, there's plenty of room!"

The four apprentices followed her as she dashed through another curtain-blocked cave to reveal a wide space with a ceiling about three-quarters as high as the camp walls. There was enough light streaming through the gaps in the lichen to allow a soft glow in the room, and there were three scoops out of the ground where Mintpaw, Harrowpaw and Cinderpaw slept near the back right hand corner lined comfortably with moss.

"There's a bunch of room left over! Feel free to make your nest wherever you want!" she meowed, then sat down near the entrance. Crimsonpaw decided on a space about a fox-length away from the right wall near the excitable grey she-cat's nest and began pawing the soft dirt that lay under-paw out to make a little hole like the other ones. Shortly after, Leopardpaw began his on her left side and Etherpaw just behind her with Dawnpaw after that, and she purred at being so close to her family and friends. She tried to avoid using her claws -she did not want to be stuck with claws clogged with mud for the rest of the day- and found that the ground was soft enough to be dragged out without it sticking too much.

"There's moss just over there, we always keep some spare." Cinderpaw added once they were done, nodding towards the pile. Soon enough, all of the nests were complete and ready. Just in time too, as the four new mentors poked their heads through the lichen curtain. It looked a little comical, but Crimsonpaw would never point that out.

"Come on, I think it's time you went on a tour of the territory." Brightfish mewed while Mapleblaze nodded enthusiastically. The other two looked calmer, though Vinedusk's eyes shone at the prospect of having his first apprentice.

Immediately all four six-moon-olds bounded over to the entrance and tumbled through, the mentors jumping backwards.

"Woah, woah, woah, relax!" Mapleblaze exclaimed as she tripped slightly, though her tail was waving and betraying her own excitement. None of them (apart from Ebonyshine) had mentored a cat before and it was clear to see that they were just about as excited as the apprentices themselves.

They padded towards the entrance in twos, then paused as Ebonyshine stepped in front.

"Alright, we're going on a tour of the territory. Rules are simple, don't run ahead and stay close, do not cross any borders either." she instructed before turning tail and leading the way.

Crimsonpaw's claws twitched with excitement. _This is my first time out of camp! I finally get to see the territory!_

They walked up the slope and were immediately met by a breeze that carried the leafy smells of many different herbs. The russet she-cat gasped as she took in all of the tall grass that lined the camp walls and the variety of different plants that lay beyond. She could still see the blue, cloudy sky above her head, nothing was tall enough to block that, and a variety of shades of green surrounded her with colorful flowers peeking out of buds. But not too many, she noticed, with leaf-bare just around the corner.

"Come on, let's start at the DustClan border!" the lean black she-cat called to behind her.

Crimsonpaw trotted after her, energy coursing through her. She had begun to grow tired of seeing the same scenery in camp everyday, and walking through the territory wowed her. Fields of herbs and plants stretched out around her and she breathed in the luxurious scent of lush growth and prey. But though it was fresh, the effects of leaf-bare were beginning to hit, with a chill in the air and the withering leaves.

But then it began to get increasingly hotter.

_We must be approaching the DustClan border._

She noticed that the amount of growth was thinning out, and there was a sandier scent in the air. The temperature climbed_ fast_ and despite the oncoming leaf-bare Crimsonpaw began to wish she didn't have fur. Ebonyshine was walking stiffly with a drooping tail, and it was clear to see that she hated it, Vinedusk was panting, Mapleblaze and Brightfish looked as though they wanted to die right there and then under their fluffy coats, Leopardpaw didn't look too happy but seemed glad his fur was sleek and Dawnpaw was seemingly indifferent if not with narrowed eyes. Only Etherpaw seemed like the temperature wasn't affecting her, carrying on at her bouncy pace.

The russet apprentice turned around to speak to her, confused.

"Do you not feel really hot?" she asked curiously.

The white apprentice smiled, and flicked her tail. "White fur. Somewhat resistant to hot temperatures. Hollyheart once told me it was something to do with the sun's light bouncing off it."

"Lucky." she replied, "Oh well, that can be your power. The great heat-resistant Etherpaw!"

She laughed and they continued on in silence.

Not too long after, Ebonyshine brought the patrol to a halt. "Alright, this is as far as we go. That over there is the DustClan border."

She directed to where the ground sloped down suddenly, and the grass turned browner until it faded into a kind-of sandy flatland made of brownish rock. Crimsonpaw squinted outwards. It seemed to be entirely rock and scrub, with what looked like the faint outline of trees nearer the middle, and it was so empty that she was almost certain she could see the edge of TropicalClan territory in the distance.  
"Shouldn't there be at least _some_ warriors about?" Leopardpaw asked, "Or do they hunt at night when it's cooler?"

It was Vinedusk who responded. "No, night at the World's Edge is like you've been plunged into a block of ice. It's surprising. And as for the warriors, there is a patrol right...there."

The russet she-cat leaned further outwards. There didn't seem to be _any_ signs of movement whatsoever, surely her mentor was seeing things?

"I can see them! I can see them!" Dawnpaw exclaimed suddenly, bouncing.

"Where?" Crimsonpaw asked, narrowing her eyes even more against the harsh glare of the sun.

"Right there, by that bush, can you not see them?"

She looked. "No!"

"Oh! I see!" Leopardpaw gasped. Getting frustrated, the two siblings looked again.  
_"Where?"_

"There!"

At last, the russet apprentice noticed the tiniest break in the brown-grey scenery as a line of thin cats moved forwards. She gaped. Each of them had a brown or pale golden pelt that matched the territory perfectly.

"How are they so good at camouflage?" Etherpaw exclaimed, looking at her mentor.

"Remember, they've been living there for a long time," Mapleblaze explained, "so they've adapted to having short fur, sandy-brown pelts and tabby stripes like the gaps between rocks. Think of it like how the DillClan sense of smell is the best in all the Clans, if I do say so myself. We've lived in our territory long enough for us to tell apart herb scent and DillClan scent while the other Clans struggle, and we're lither and smaller for hiding in plants without disturbing them. Or how TropicalClan have evolved to have their powerful back legs and long foreclaws for climbing and their natural navigational skills. And RuinClan have their strange ability to keep still and almost become part of the territory, as well as their long sight range."

"Mapleblaze is right," Brightfish added, "It's these skills that keep us unique to our Clans. You could never place a DillClanner in the Rainforest and expect them to be happy in the same way a DustClanner would never survive here in the colder climax. So just remember that, if you ever feel like you're not a part of the Clan, you are a DillClanner, through and through, and you are an important part of Clan life."

Ebonyshine nodded. "Now come on, let's get out of this inferno and over to the RuinClan border. We've got a lot left to see."

* * *

**Woo, that was long. Thanks all for reading, hope you enjoyed!**

**And just remember, stay inside and stay safe, stay a warriors fan too! :3**

**Thanks all, see ya next time!**

**~KT**


	9. Chaos - StarClan and Cinderpaw

**Hulayla one has returned**

**This chapter was originally going to be about TropicalClan, but I decided to do this instead :3**

**Responses!**

**SunKatt: Thank you! The water thing was just some random thing I did. Whenever I write the chapter I animate it in my head for some reason even though I don't animate, so that just came out of the blue. And yes, Mapleblaze got Etherpaw! I'm glad you liked it!**

**DragonClan: Thank you! The pool idea was just the random but cool thing that popped into my head at the time, so it stayed. And the camouflage is a natural DustClan trait. I'm glad you enjoyed! **

**Mintflight0245: Thank you! I hope you enjoy writing yours, a lot of people say the idea is overused but some people can write really original, interesting and amazing ones that prove that wrong, so I hope you're proud of yours! Yeah, Lightningbranch is a cool guy. Medicine cats are nice! Thanks for the review!**

**The Forest Dog: Haha lol X3 PickleClan tho...lol I'm halfway through writing the next chapter, and I'm going to expand on the Breezewhisper thing a little ;) And I'm not lying but the next part made me laugh. She can help you with that ;3 Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying!**

**Brambleflower: Yep! It's not often but there are some of us out there ;) The pool idea was just random, but I liked it so it stayed, and I'm glad you liked! And Etherpaw is one of my favourite characters, expect to (hopefully!) see a lot of personality building with her. And yep, it's usually me too, don't worry! And Brightfish, yeah, I can imagine that. You don't see or use the suffix 'fish' often (I think there's only one in cannon, Sunfish (one of my favourite characters!)) but when your do it's usually used well. Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**So, onwards with the chapter, starring StarClan!**

* * *

StarClan had shown their approval to the young apprentice, however the domain itself had never been in more chaos.

With the prophecy and the power looming above them, they had desperately tried to find the three spirit cats who decided who received powers for DillClan, but their scents had faded with time and the furthest point on the faint trail led to a tiny speck of blood. That could have been their remains, or it could just be prey, and that was what sent the eternal afterlife into extreme panic.

They could either be overreacting, or faced with murder of three of the most important figures in StarClan.

It was Dillstar who ended up calming down the disaster, calling a meeting with the other three leaders and then appointing three new Deciders for his Clan. This ended up being Laureltansy, a pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and the power to bend light, Limewing, a pale grey tom with bright green eyes and the power to temporarily lock a cat's muscles, and Cinderflame, a dark grey and silver patched she-cat with blue eyes and the power to spread frost from her touch.

To add to that, he and the rest of the leaders decided on appointing one leader from their Clans' history to aid them in overcoming the possible threat of a rising Dark Forest now that they had hold of a Bloodstone. The small grey tabby tom had chosen the newest leader to arrive in StarClan for DillClan, Lynxstar. The lithe light grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes had no power, but her wise judgement, will for justice and passion for protecting her Clan made up for that. From DustClan, Duststar, the wiry brown-ginger she-cat, chose Sandystar, a wiry sandy tabby she-cat with small paws and green eyes, holding the power to be immune to any type of fire. Sandystar was determined and brave, unafraid of death and focused, and could not be swayed from her goal whatsoever, and she had led DustClan through one of their most glorious eras eight leaders before the current Pricklestar.

Tropicalstar, the sturdy brown tabby tom, chose Stormstar, a dark brown tom with dark grey ears, paws and tail-tip and unusual blue eyes. He once again held no power to his name but instead something else that could never be rivaled by any of his predecessors or successors. Hope. Shining, bright, unwavering hope, and the perseverance to see his Clan's battle through to the end. And it had. Even though he was the earliest leader of the four seconds -with his nine lives received four leaders after Tropicalstar- that hope had been carried through the blood of generations and it still stood in the Clan. And finally the lithe light grey tabby she-cat Ruinstar chose Ashstar, a sturdy dark grey tom with light speckles, narrow blue eyes and the power to scatter burning ashes from his fur, as her second. Hard and cold from the outside, yet his will to live and protect shone through no matter what, his intelligence and planning worthy of the cryptic leader herself, this tom ruled three leaders before Jagstar.

No one disagreed.

To add to that, these four leaders were asked to choose one of their previous deputies to assist them in case things spiraled even further into mayhem. And so Lynxstar picked her second deputy Ambercloud, a thick-furred tawny tom with soft green eyes, Sandystar chose her first being Tangleblaze, a dusty brown tabby tom with dark green eyes who held the power of having his stripes turn into controllable bramble tendrils, Stormstar his last before his successor, Bluerabbit (a soft-furred blue-grey she-cat with light amber eyes who the power to turn into a rabbit at any moment) and finally Ashstar, having been succeeded by his first deputy, chose one of the most loyal he'd seen from his starry watch, Prickledew, a spiky-furred grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

Satisfied, StarClan settled down again to discuss their prophecy, Crimsonpaw, and the fates of those around them. Then grief and trouble struck again.

* * *

"Aww, come on _please_! We were gonna start the tournament today!" Etherpaw begged as Violetwish led Cinderpaw away.

"Sorry, you guys, but I need to take her out on patrol! You're free tonight though, Cinderpaw, if you'd like to start then. It can be good practice for your final assessment tomorrow." she replied, smiling.

Cinderpaw nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes please! Thanks! I promise I'll be there for you guys tonight, then we can have the best fighting tournament the Clans will have ever seen!"

Leopardpaw whooped and did some kind of paw-shake with the grey apprentice, then they called out goodbyes as she left. It was mid-afternoon, and the apprentices had been relieved of their duties after a hard training session that morning. They had been planning to hold a fighting tournament between all of them, but then Cinderpaw had to leave on patrol, and they would resume it in the evening.

Instead, they all settled down for a quick nap, dreaming of their tussle.

* * *

The patrol had just reached a rockier part of their territory when there was a rumble. Cinderpaw looked up to see a rock giving way above them, and tumbling down.

"Look out!" she cried, and the patrol dove away, eyes wide with fear as the boulder hurdled past, barely missing them and coming to rest not too far away.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but then the ground began to shake and then more rocks and mud were racing down, chasing straight for the alone patrol. They cried yowls of terror and ran, but the rockslide was quickly catching up with them. Cinderpaw, with her unlimited stamina, ran faster than the others, but she slowed her pace so that she was behind them.

"What are you doing?" her mentor cried over the thundering while Windbreeze turned around, terrified.

"I can run faster than both of you and forever," she yowled in reply, "so if either of you can't go on I can carry you too!"

"NO!" Violetwish shrieked, slowing down to push her in front of her, "I WILL NOT LET AN APPRENTICE DIE FOR ME!"

They both knew what she meant. Windbreeze was fast enough with a lot of stamina, and then Cinderpaw had infinite, but an injury from the mystery fight a few moons ago had torn her paw slightly, and she was slower than the others.

"VIOLETWISH, I AM JUST AS MUCH OF A WARRIOR AS YOU ARE, AND YOU ARE JUST AS MUCH OF A DILLCLANNER AS ME," she shouted back, "I WOULD LAY DOWN MY LIFE TO PROTECT ANYONE WITHIN THIS CLAN AND WITHIN ALL OF THESE TERRITORIES IF WE WERE TO STAND UNITED, AND YOU ARE NO EXCEPTION!"

And then she shoved the small black she-cat ahead of her as the rocks crashed down.

* * *

It was a narrow scrape, but Cinderpaw was alive.

She controlled her breathing as she realised that she was stuck under the rocks still, but she could see weak points, so it would be easy to get out again. She smiled, a light feeling bubbling up inside of her.

_I saved my Clanmate_

Then there was the sound of voices.

"Cinderpaw!" someone called, "Cinderpaw! Are you in there?"

"Yes!" she yowled back as loudly as she could.

"Oh, thank StarClan!" it was definitely Violetwish talking, "Are you injured?"

She gave herself a quick check over. "No! I'm good!"

"Great! Okay, we can see a few weak spots, we'll dig you out now!"

"Okay!"

She settled down to wait, but at that moment she heard scrabbles. The scrabbling of claws against dirt. The loud scrabbles of large claws against dirt. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her Clanmates. Then there was the sound of the dirt being broken through, and she turned around.

But the sight was not of Violetwish.

It wasn't of Windbreeze either.

It wasn't any of her Clanmates.

In fact, it wasn't even a cat at all.

A massive fox stood above her, its jaws peeled back in a large snarl that revealed terrifyingly sharp canine teeth, its amber eyes glinted dangerously, and its claws were long and hooked like talons.

But Cinderpaw did not cower back in fear or lie down in defeat. She rose to her full height.

And she snarled right back.

As the fox lunged, she lunged too.

_I will fight this fox and I will see it off. I will save my Clan._

_I am brave_

* * *

When Violetwish and Windbreeze broke through into the cave, the fox was gone.

But Cinderpaw's body lay there, still, claws out, bloody, yet eyes still shining with determination and the passion to protect, even in death's cold grasp.

* * *

**oop what have i done i'd better run or i'll probably die**

**oop**

**oh well, at least she saved a clanmate, she was happy, she died feeling happy and brave**

**ooop**

**Now, how many of you saw that coming, and if you did, from where? Hehe**

**Now I'd better go before I'm killed by all of you**

**goodbai**

**~KT**


	10. ATTACK! - Palmshade and Ashwind

**Guess who's back with some inspiration!**

**I'm really sorry about the long break, I just needed a little time off from writing, but we're back now.**

**I hope ya'll are doing okay too.**

**So we'll have some responses, and then we'll get on with the chapter!**

**First off, The Imprisoned of Hell: Yes, I did get the PM! I'm sorry for not addressing this earlier, I completely forgot bc I don't PM, but yes you can, just PM it over :). Or review, idm. Have some cookies too (: :) (: :)**

**The Forest Dog: Yeah, she was happy. PickleClan, I can't forget lmao. Ah, enjoy le pickles and have some cookies too (: :) (: :)**

**Mintflight045: AH I'm sorry! I know she was adorable but...but...I don't have a reason I'm sorry! Have a cookie qwq (: :) (: :)**

**Brambleflower: I'm sorry! AAaaaaaaah! Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter even if it was sad. I have a warrior name in mind, do not fret! :) I will try to continue, because I will not abandon this story! No matter how long it takes, I will see this through to the end! And you too, have a cookie! (: :) (: :)**

**DragonClan: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed! Yeah, the Erins really do have quite the kill count, don't they? I'm so sorry about the time it took for the next chapter to be released, but hopefully it's good! Here are your cookies (: :) (: :)**

**CrazyWolfQueenOfAnime: Thank you! Yeah...just a little brutal. Thank you! Have a cake and a cookie -( ) (: :)**

**ivy:...nice. uhhuhwuh? also nice. Have a cookie! (: :) (: :)**

**Blue-ish Panda: Ah. Yes, we'll have to wait and see. :3 Thank you for not killing me! Cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**Guest: Haha, that made me laugh! Well done! Have some cookies (: :) (: :)**

**Ihavenolife: I'm good thanks, thank you for the concern. Just taking a little break. You doing okay? (: :) (: :)**

**And with that, on with le chappie! (Warning: fight scene!)**

* * *

_"Darkheart."_

_"Breezewhisper. How is Jagstar?"_

_"I'm afraid he's not in the best condition. He's in a coma, and I'm not too sure when he'll come back."_

_"Is it bad?"_

_"Well...depends on which way you look at it...one one paw he's not too injured and is just sleeping, but on the other, it's a coma, he might not wake up for a whole season….Or longer."_

_"Can we keep him alive while he's in this state?"_

_"Well if the apprentices or someone bring him wet moss daily we can keep up his fluid levels by squeezing it in, but I'm just worried about how we'll get him to eat...I shouldn't be saying this, but I hope he loses a life so that StarClan can call him back. Or that he wakes up soon."_

_"What caused it?"_

_"Did you see the rock just behind his head? That. I was examining him and there was an indentation on his skull just below a gap in the ceiling. That likely knocked him out."_

_"I see. It wasn't sharp or bloody so we ignored it, sorry."_

_"Not your fault. But though we can't see any bleeding, there might be some internally. It might have damaged his brain. That's why I half-hope he loses this life."_

_"I see. Alright, I'll leave you to it."_

_"Wait."  
"Yes?"_

_"You're going to have to act as leader until he wakes up."  
_

* * *

PALMSHADE POV

Palmshade sorted through her herbs, pulling out a large leaf with catmint seated in it.

"Thank StarClan we found that dry patch near the RuinClan border." she murmured to herself, giving them all an experimental sniff to make sure they were all fresh still. Greencough wasn't that commonly picked up in the Rainforest, but it could be passed on during Gatherings, and having catmint to spare really helped. She liked the Rainforest when it came to herbs, the hot temperatures at day usually kept plants that liked dryer conditions fresh, and then there were the cooler temperatures at nights for the others.

She placed it back and looked through her other herb supplies on the shelf.

"Alright so we're low on...celandine -need to ask DillClan for that-, chamomile, chickweed, comfrey, fennel….that's all." she muttered, making a mental note in her mind.

Palmshade decided to go fetch some of them, and began padding to the entrance when suddenly Foxpaw skidded in, making her jump.

"Blessed StarClan, Foxpaw, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

"I think I've gone mad." he replied with such a desperation in his eyes that she would've thought his family was dying.

This took the dark brown tabby by surprise, and she stared at him for a heartbeat before shaking her head and inviting him to sit down on a bed of moss opposite her supplies. The TropicalClan Medicine Den was a cool, shaded area at the edge of camp made from low overhanging branches and bromeliads, with palm leaves drooping over the entrance. Her supplies were tucked in a flat-sided rock with hollow notches and gaps like natural shelving. She always kept a moss bed right by it so that she could check patients.

"Alright, why do you think that?" she asked the bicolour apprentice once he'd calmed down a little.

"I-it's that whenever I get to the tops of trees, I always see cats there. Different ones each time. Just sitting there, _watching _me. And then they disappear. Nobody believes me." he explained miserably, head drooping.

"Do these cats ever talk to you?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"No, they just sit there staring at me and when I look away they disappear. When I try to touch them my vision goes black for the smallest fraction of a heartbeat and then they're gone." he was going back into hyperventilations and sobbing slightly, eyes wide, so she retrieved a few leaves of thyme and settled them in front of him.

"Here, it's alright," she hushed, pressing up against him and covering his ears in soft, soothing licks, "have some, of this, it'll calm you down."

He lapped them up gratefully and his breathing steadied again. "I'm just scared that it'll carry on and won't stop. Wh-what if it stops me from becoming a warrior?"

"I'm sure that won't happen. You can always talk to me if they keep coming, and maybe I'll ask to have a word with StarClan. Would you like to stay in the Medicine Den for tonight?"

"Y-yes please…"

"Alright," she rasped her tongue over his ears once more, "you have a nap now, I'll bring you some poppy seeds."

He nodded and curled up, tucking his tail neatly over his eyes. She padded over to her supplies again, but just as she reached them she was almost knocked over by a powerful fear-scent as a patrol came racing into camp. Pineshoot was in the lead, looking the most collected yet angry of all of them, with Hushbush, Fernnose and Jaywhisker in tow. Twiststar bounded out of his den and onto the tree branch that overhung the stream that flowed from the tunnel underground.

"Pineshoot! What is wrong?" he asked, voice loud and commanding.

"It's RuinClan, sir! They're moving the border right as we speak!" the deputy replied, "Darkheart is in the lead and he's brought a lot of his warriors!"

Twiststar nodded. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Clanbranch for an important meeting!" he cried, and those who were not already crowding around joined him quickly. A hunting patrol walked through the entrance carrying prey which they dropped hurriedly on the prey pile and bounded over when they saw the commotion. Palmshade hurried over and sat near the entrance to her den, and Foxpaw joined her.

"RuinClan is moving the border." he began, going straight into the topic, "Pineshoot, how much are they taking?"

The blue grey tabby hopped over to the edge of the stream. "They have taken the strip of grassland that belongs to us, moving it right up to where the Rainforest starts!" he announced.

Howls of anger erupted from the crowd.

"Fox-hearts!"

"Sneaky rats!"

"They gave us that strip of territory long ago, they do not have the right to move it back now!"

Twiststar held his tail for silence. "As much as I'm sure you would all love to fight, we have to think clearly about this. They could have a reason, we must talk and try to make peace first. If they attack before you can talk, or they refuse to go and have no reason to, then you have my full permission to fight. I want two patrols, first crew and backup, I'll lead the backup patrol and Pineshoot is in charge of the first crew. Everyone listen closely!"

Pineshoot cleared his throat. "Alright! On the first attacking team I would like: Birchpelt, Dragonpaw, Grousetail, Ashwind, Jaywhisker and Greypelt, and on the backup team I want: Lavenderleaf, Swiftmist, Hushbush, Beepaw, Fernnose and Willowbloom! If you were not mentioned, station yourselves to guard the entrance, Nursery and the Elders' Den, and the backup patrol please help them!"

"Meeting dismissed! First team, whenever you're ready!" Twiststar yowled, then leapt off the branch into space.

Palmshade turned tail and ran back into the Medicine Den as the patrol left. She just heard Rabbitwing's litter mewing "Why can't we join the patrol? We can fight!" before she arrived back in and ran to the shelves. Foxpaw dashed to her side.

"How can I help?" he asked, eyes light with the duty for his Clan, "The other warriors are guarding right now so I'm free for the moment."

She blinked her gratitude at him. "More cobwebs, there should be a long filled with them just behind the Medicine Den outside of camp."

"Got it!" he shot off.

_Horsetail, marigold, goldenrod, poppy seeds...oh StarClan I hope this attack goes well_

ASHWIND POV

Ashwind raced alongside her Clanmates as they bounded through the jungle labyrinth. Exhilaration pumped through her and the thrill of the possible fight and adrenaline kept her energy levels high. Pineshoot was in the lead, dodging past trees, roots and vines as they went, eyes focused determinedly ahead of him. She was just behind him, fast and fleet-footed, eyes shining. Jaywhisker raced beside her, eyes narrow in worry. She wasn't too much of a fan of violence, but had a voice of reason it seemed no one could argue with, so she was a vital part of the patrol still. Swiftmist had volunteered to swap out with her if it came down to a battle, which she had accepted with gratitude.

Suddenly the humidity and temperature began to drop, and the trees thinned out until they were in a seemingly normal forest, and then finally the grassy stretch. True to the patrol's words, there was Darkheart, leading his own patrol of the strongest of RuinClan. At their arrival, he looked up, grinned, and yowled "RuinClan, ATTACK!" before anyone else could speak.

Ashwind was caught off guard as a blue-grey tom tackled her to the ground almost immediately, and she took a risky opportunity in rolling to the side with him to escape his grasp. Thankfully it worked, and she was left able to size up her opponent as he got to his paws. It was Sunheart, if she wasn't mistaken, she could recognise him from Gatherings. They circled each other, hissing and spitting and looking for an opening. This time, _she _made the first move, racing towards his right side. He whirled around, snapping at her, but she was much too fast, and had already sped around to his right side and slashed a shallow but long cut down it. He grimaced, but kept his exclamation of pain in through gritted teeth, and tried to catch her as she zipped around him, overwhelming him and batters and blows, but never inflicting too much damage.

Soon though, he managed to catch her with a blow that stopped her agile acrobatics and shoved her to the ground, pinning her. Teeth fastened around her ear and she made a low screeching sound as her claws scraped his forepaw continuously, yet he had a grip of steel and it seemed he wasn't letting go. That was until Pineshoot came flying overhead and knocked him off her. Part of her ear went with him, but she didn't mind too much.

"Find someone else, I'll handle him." he declared, wrestling the RuinClanner to the ground.

"Where's Darkheart?" she asked, looking around.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him around. Listen, if you see him, don't attack. Leave that to me."

"Got it!"

Ashwind dashed off, weaving between tussles and claw swipes as she tried to find someone to help. There! Grousetail was being teamed up on by two black toms. She pelted over and delivered a heavy, disorientating blow to the side of one's face, drawing blood and sending him flying to the ground. He staggered back up to his paws, and, seeing as he was bleeding quite heavily from other wounds, sprinted back off in the direction of their camp. She took in a deep breath.

_One down, six more to go. We're matched evenly._

But...looking around their own team, someone (she'd forgotten who) had fled, and Birchpelt was lying stunned on the ground, and it didn't seem like he'd be getting up too soon.

Backup might be necessary.

Ashwind turned to Grousetail, who was bleeding from a couple of gashes on one shoulder and a cut over his ear, but nothing too major. He'd just been overwhelmed. But the one remaining (Obsidianfoot, if she was correct) was still ferocious in the fight, mercilessly driving him backwards. Another RuinClan warrior tackled Ashwind from behind, pinning her to the ground with little hopes of escape, and she struggled in their iron grip.

Then, like a call of mercy from the trees, came Twiststar's voice.

"SWITCH!"

Summoning up her last reserves of strength, she managed to pull herself out of the warrior's grip and dashed forwards, helping Grousetail as they fled back for the trees, being replaced by a fresh batch of warriors. Glancing around, she saw that Greypelt, Pineshoot, her and Grousetail remained, being joined by Dragonpaw as he hauled his semi-conscious mentor up the slope and into the shelter.

The backup warriors, being uninjured and still energised, made quick work of the already half-beaten RuinClanners, and were soon stood yowling their victory on the proper border line. _That_ was when Darkheart decided to show up, emerging out onto the plain with a shocked and outraged expression on his maw. He whirled around and shouted something to his fleeing warriors, before charging forwards to stand in front of Twiststar, just a couple of inches taller than the TropicalClan leader.

Ashwind just heard, "Fox-hearts, I can do this by myself!" before his claws charged a fiery red and slashed deep through the brown tabby tom's throat.

* * *

**Muahahahahahahhahahaha cliffhanger!**

**Though I can assure you, that was not his last life. Twiststar is still a young leader. It will have been his first or second. I don't know. I didn't plan this far.**

**I have never planned a story except for Song of Glory which is still in the works.**

**Yet somehow it works. **

**Thankfully though I do have a basic plotline in my head alongside some key points, so I think we're good for the future.**

**So anyway, I hope you are all well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a great day/night, and hopefully I'll see you soon!**

**Goodbai!**

**~KT**


	11. I Like Your Voice - Shiverpaw

**Holy cheeses we have reached 90 reviews.**

_**In just ten chapters**_

**Thank you so much everyone! I hope you are enjoying, and I really hope you are all doing well. **

**So that's my first question. How are ya'll doing?**

**Now responses!**

**Mintflight0245: Eeeeeeeeeeyep! Thankfully he is still alive, just lost a life. Darkheart's really got himself into trouble this time. Cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**The Forest Dog: Haha, again, I'm sorry about the wait! I'm glad that you're enjoying my writing and the story! It means a lot to hear from the reviews. Yep, Darkheart's getting RuinClan into quite the situation here. Yeah, that's something to be relieved about at least. Yah, worry we shall. Hopefully Jagstar will recover...and yeah, poor Foxpaw. PickleClan it is then eheheheheh ;) Thanks for your review! Le cookies! (: :) (: :) **

**DragonClan: So sorry about the wait again! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and yes, what did provoke RuinClan? Unfortunately you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter for that one ;). Thank you once again! Feedback and constructive criticism means a lot to me. oOh fancy cookie {: :} (: :)**

**Now, before we get on with le chappie, two more things**

**1\. We finally got a cover! I recently got a drawing tablet, so hopefully I can try to improve the book covers from now on.**

**2\. Something was altered with Dragonpaw. I had to change his power from transferring life to draining the strength from things and transferring it into something else because it clashed a little with Crimsonpaw's power. I hope you don't mind, and sorry for the late notice.**

**Now on with la chapter, starring Shiverpaw of DustClan!**

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the SandStone for a Clan meeting!"

Shiverpaw slipped out of the Apprentices' Den quietly and joined the crowd without a word, winding up next to Buzzpaw and Combpaw. As the rest of the Clan filtered into the clearing, she caught sight of Dingopaw and Vulturepaw sat near to the centre, eyes shining and the former almost quaking with excitement. Of course, he had a right to be, they had passed their warrior assessments and the meeting was about the ceremony. Their mentors -Wishflame and Nightsplash respectively- were also sat up straight with pride shining in their eyes, and then Pricklyfur and Dustyfoot were so happy for their second litter, as well as the ever-playful Cactuseye happy for her younger siblings.

Shiverpaw sighed quietly. She wished her family was like that. Happy and loving and always proud for each other. Sure, her brother and sister were nice, and her mother was the best there could be, but she never really properly opened up to them, and Moonwing was constantly busy as deputy. And her father, well...looking across as him sitting in the corner with a forced smile pressed onto his maw, it was easy to tell (for her at least) that though his fur may not be the darkest black nor his eyes the coldest blue, both the 'Shade' and the 'frost' in his name described him perfectly.

She looked away. Back to the happy part of the evening.

Pricklestar looked over his Clan before settling his shining amber-brown gaze on the two ascending apprentices in front of them.

"It is once again time for the greatest ceremony I am honoured to give." he began, voice loud and clear and ringing out across the barren landscape, "Two apprentices stand before me, but I do not see a learning kitten anymore. Here I see two matured and strengthened cats who are ready to rise up the ranks and become the warriors they were born to be. And so, Dingopaw and Vulturepaw, please step forwards into the Risenpool."

The tan tom and the almost-black she-cat stepped forwards into the circular pool in front of them. It wasn't too big, but it was vital in the religion of the Clan. They made sure to hop onto the half-submerged stone podium in the direct centre, anywhere else would send them tumbling down into the StarCave, reserved for the higher-ups and empowered only. The water reached halfway up to their shoulder, but they seemed not to notice as they landed in front of Pricklestar, who joined them almost immediately, smiling still.

"I, Pricklestar, leader of DustClan, call upon StarClan to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand and fight within your noble code, and I now commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Dingopaw, Vulturepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"I do."

Vulturepaw was a little calmer than her brother, but the excitement and pride in their voices was unmissable.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Dingopaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dingostrike in honour of your strength, agility and enthusiasm. And Vulturepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Vulturewing in honour of your skill, wit and analytical ability."

The pool around them began glowing, sparkles rising like in the apprentice ceremony. They rushed up and whirled around their chests, making the paw prints that had faded onto their chests glow again and then vanish. Then they rushed up to circle their heads like a crowd before exploding in a cloud of mini stars, some settling into their eyes and making the sparkle even brighter. Ah, so that's where the seemingly ever-shining of a warrior's eyes came from.

Once it was over, the entirety of the Clan immediately began chanting the new warriors' names.

"Dingostrike! Vulturewing! Dingostrike! Vulturewing!"

Shiverpaw joined in, making sure her voice was loud and audible for once. Their family was, of course, the loudest, and the enthusiasm of the rest of the Clan made the cheering ring out into the dusk.

Soon though, it stopped, and the two new warriors rejoined the crowd. Pricklestar, however, remained.

"As per tradition, these two new warriors will keep a silent vigil throughout the night. Good luck with that. But now on another happy note, Wishflame has informed me of something also spectacular. Wishflame?"

The ginger-and-silver she-cat padded forwards, a smile on her muzzle. She cleared her throat and turned to the crowd.

"I am expecting Seednose's kits." she announced without hesitation.

There was another round of congratulations from the Clan, which she bashfully accepted, and then the black tuxedo tom padded over to nuzzle her, still a little bit stunned.

"Alright then, meeting dismissed."

Having already eaten, this seemed like a good time for Shiverpaw to go to her nest, and so she began heading over. There were two cats talking near the entrance, and she barely realised who they were in time to duck behind the Den and wait for them to leave.

"Do you reckon we'll become warriors soon?" That was her brother's voice.

"There's a couple more moons in it, but I'm sure you'll make a great warrior." Shadefrost. Subtly directing the statement at only Bumblepaw, "I just don't see why Pricklestar gave you _Molespring_ of all cats as a mentor."

She imagined her brother's head tilting. "Really? Why? She's a great mentor!"

"Oh, I'm sure she is, don't worry, but why give your powerless sister Tossfin, a feared pyrokinetic, and you some other random powerless?"

_That_ hurt. Shiverpaw didn't stay to hear the rest. He may not have said it directly, but the bitterness lining his words said it all.

In his eyes, she was worthless.

That was why she avoided him so much.

The worst part was the utter disappointment in his eyes.

She choked back a sob and bounded out of camp, making sure to keep hidden and unnoticed by the other DustClanners. Outside the temperature was dropping fast, but she ignored it and slowed down to a trot until she was quite a few fox-lengths from the camp, needing time alone. She sat down and took a deep breath.

_It's alright. It'll be alright. Bumblepaw will tell him that you're a good duo. Everyone will still love you, you don't need Shadefrost. You have a song for this, don't you? Sing it, go on. Sing._

So Shiverpaw took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"There's always a light in the darkest of places,_

_A bridge over the most dangerous of ways,_

_If you trust in yourself, you'll be guided throughout,_

_And you'll make it through the hardest of days."_

"I like your voice."

The words came so suddenly that Shiverpaw cut herself off from the last word with a squeak, and turned around to the sound of good-natured laughter.

"A-aren't you supposed to be on vigil?" she managed to ask through her embarrassment at being caught singing.

Dingostrike shrugged and plopped himself down next to her. She hadn't noticed him coming. "Eh, doesn't start 'til the sun's fully set."

"Oh...right...c-can I ask why you're out here?"

"I just so happened to hear singing, and I came out to see who it was."

"Oh, StarClan, am I being loud?" she stammered, shame creeping up her back.

"Not at all. I like your singing voice, it's very soft and quiet and beautiful."

She blushed, slightly visible through her light brown fur. "Th-thank you,...but Chirppaw's is better…"

"In my opinion? Nah. She's too vocal for my liking. Besides, she does the whole "hypnosis" thing through the singing, right? Gives me the creeps. So no, I prefer yours."

"Oh...thank you." she smiled.

"Carry on, I want to hear. If you don't mind, like."

She shook her head and opened her mouth.

"From the beginning, please."

She nodded.

"_There's always a light in the darkest of places,_

_A bridge over the most dangerous of ways,_

_If you trust in yourself, you'll be guided throughout,_

_And you'll make it through the hardest of days."_

_There may be a shadow in the meadow,_

_There may be a sharp stone on the path,_

_But if you keep believing and carry on,_

_You will never have to face sadness' wrath."_

* * *

**The song came to me when I was bored so I wrote it down and then suddenly the chapter formed in my mind.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed! Reviews are as always greatly appreciated, but don't feel pressured to write one since I really suck at doing that.**

**So stay safe, stay happy, and stay awesome, and someone get me a better signoff!**

**Don't die.**

**Bai**

**~KT**


	12. Tensions and Treatment - Breezewhisper

**GREAT STARCLAN WE ARE ALMOST AT 100 REVIEWS**

**WE ARE LITERALLY AT 99 REVIEWS (at the time im writing this anyway)**

**AHFGLREWKANJBHTUGIFDKJNTRBHGIJVOLDWMNKEBJRTGIHFODJLF THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**We have exceeded Warriors High with just eleven chapters! I know many of the reviews come from submissions, but quite a few more come from you guys enjoying the fic too, so thank you all so much! It means a lot =^w^=**

**Now some responses!**

**DragonClan: Thank you! Yes, a little mixture because not all of my chapters must include immense angst, to this audience's relief. Hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and you too! (: :) (: :)**

**Mintflight0245: Thank you! And yeah, poor Shiverpaw, our little bean qwq (: :) (: :)**

**The Forest Dog: Heheh yep. Le question has been solved :) Shipping time it's shipping time, would you like some ships of mine? :3 Oh no...oh no...oh great StarClan that go real dark real quick lmao XD. I'm good thanks, glad you're okay. Thanks, and cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**BrightThorn (Guest): Not sure if you and Russetmoth are the same person so I'll do yours here. I have delivered (hopefully) I'm glad you're enjoying! Yeah, I like Crimson and Cinder too, but Shiverpaw, Etherpaw and Breezewhisper are my personal favourites :3. Thanks! (: :) (: :)**

**Russetmoth (Guest): It's okay, don't worry. I'll consider them as future kit names, hehee. Thank you! It's nice to know you're enjoying! Of course you can use the prefixes, don't worry about it! We have a couple of unusual ones, but feel free! And yep! 20% of them (hopefully). I'll do the math in a second lol. Thank you! Here, have some :3 (: :) (: :)**

**Duskspiral: Don't worry about not review, I suck at it myself haha. I'm glad you're still enjoying, and thank you! I hope I can continue to write her how you imagined! Cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**Now, without further ado, la chaptah! More fluffy today! **

* * *

"Well, well, _that_ was a smart first move, wasn't it?"

Breezewhisper knew she was already pushing it with Darkheart, but he had just gone and ordered an attack on TropicalClan, lost it, and then knocked a life right off of Twiststar. In a hissy fit. The rest of the Clan could tell something was off, but they didn't know about it yet. It was only because Breezewhisper was waiting nearby in case there were any serious injuries that she'd seen.

The black-and-white tom's claws sank into the mossy ground in front of them.

"Those peace-loving fools in the Rainforest needed to know where it's safe for them to put their paws now that I'm the one keeping the Clan safe." he growled back, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, yes! Keeping the Clan safe! I forgot." she replied drily sweeping her paw towards the Medicine Den where Littlepaw was still helping a few with their injuries.

He didn't reply, but the dark grey tabby saw him tense up. She sighed and got to her paws.

"Just be careful with this new responsibility, 'kay? It might lead you down a dangerous path."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he spat.

She didn't answer.

The Medicine Den was one of the more stable of the rooms, with the other two being the Nursery and Elders' Den. Mossy and cracked with age, stone brick walls reached up above them, one side taller than the other, leading to a slanted roof that had grown more secure as plants wove their way into the cracks with time, essentially tying them together. Half of an archway made the entrance, its detailed decoration faded and weathered but still slightly discernable. She studied it for a heartbeat as she passed through. Twolegs were these strange creatures, from what she'd heard from animals and rogues from the other world, that poisoned the land and made strange dens and monsters that were willing to carry them in their belly, but killed anything else that strayed onto their path. And they kept wild animals, prey and predator, as pets.

They were weird.

But these were the ruins of an old "castle" (they think it was called), intricately-designed and very stable, no matter how much time passed in the Four Territories. They confused and shocked her in a bad way, but the things they made intrigued and stunned her. How could they have enough power and will to carve artwork and patterns into stone?

"It is pretty, isn't it?"

Breezewhisper was jolted out of her thoughts by her apprentices' voice, who immediately jumped with nervousness after the realisation she'd surprised her mentor, causing a chain reaction that thankfully ended there.

"S-sorry! I-I just-!"

"It's okay." she chuckled, giving her a good-natured lick over the ear, "I was lost in thought. And yes, it is pretty, _estne non_?"

Getting the basic translation, Littlepaw nodded.

She smiled and headed over to the patients who remained. Thankfully not many. Just Sunheart, whose shallow slash across his side needed careful watching and treatment, and then Redspots who was bleeding from quite a few wounds still.

Redspots might have been an average warrior, but his son Mirrorfur seemed to have inherited every interesting thing about him. Teased a little as a child, able to shapeshift, and immensely good at impressions, the pale grey tom had taken on the role of an upsilon (as in the wolf pack role, not the strange twoleg symbol), acting as a loner on good terms with all Clans. He was mostly spying on them, but it was easy for her to tell that he preferred being a chaotic neutral (chaotic good, she guesses) who didn't really have an alliance but would gladly stand up for his family. He was actually quite a good friend with Breezewhisper herself.

But enough of Mirrorfur, and on with the patients.

"I've been stopping the bleeding of Sunheart's wound with cobwebs," Littlepaw explained, "I wanted to wait for it to close mostly before I added the marigold, goldenrod and horsetail poultice. I didn't want to reopen it again."

"Good thinking." Breezewhisper nodded, seeing the relief flood the small she-cat's amber eyes, "The marigold and horsetail will stop the remainder of the bleeding too, then mix them all together and it will heal faster and prevent infection, which is the best way to treat a wound like this. Good job, Littlepaw!"

She was now positively beaming, brimming with self-pride and happiness. It warmed Breezewhisper's heart, and she'd have to tell Barkblaze about this.

"Th-thank you! I'll get to it then!"

"Remember to be gentle!"

"I will!"

The dark grey tabby she-cat chuckled to herself and picked up the rest of the cobwebs before hesitating and placing them back down, picking up a poppy head first. She carried it gently over to Redspots, whose green eyes were dull with tiredness and pain.

"Here," she coaxed softly, shaking the black seeds out in front of him, "this will help with the pain and fatigue."

He blinked his gratitude up at her before lapping them up and steadily falling asleep. She watched him until she could hear light snoring and began work. Cobwebs absorbed the blood until the bleeding slowed down to the occaisional dribble, and she quickly and carefully began applying the same poultice as Littlepaw. Sometimes he twitched in his sleep when she imagined it was stinging, but he remained under for all of the treatment. Once she had finished with the healing juices, she wrapped cobwebs around them the best she could, creating little bandages that compressed the remainder of the medicine to the cuts.

Littlepaw gazed over once she had finished delicately spreading along her poultice.  
"Should I do that too?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, but let me show you a little something."

Breezewhisper returned to the stock and pulled out another clump of cobweb and three burrs this time. The dark brown apprentice seemed confused, but watched with curiosity. Sunheart had taken his poppy seed medication almost immediately, and she had let him sleep towards the back of the Den with Redspots once they had been temporarily treated the first time around. He was still under, lying on his side so it was easier for them to access the slash.

The dark grey tabby made sure her apprentice was watching before hooking one burr into the right side of the cobweb and then stretching it out so it would cover the wound. She patted the small spiky ball down into the fur so that it caught but didn't pierce skin, then laid the cobwebs over the tender area. Once it was in a position she liked, she hooked in another at the opposite end, and then one up at the top.

"The burrs keep the cobweb in place when the wound is horizontal and long like this." she explained to Littlepaw who nodded in understanding, "I would've liked to add a fourth, but the thin fur on his belly restricts that. Nevermind, it's stable like this."

Then Breezewhisper turned to her apprentice, smiling. "_Ego superbus sum vobis_, Littlepaw. You're going to grow up to be a great medicine cat."

She gasped, eyes sparkling and glowing with hope and happiness again before calming down slightly, unable to keep in the smile though.

"Thank you. You're the best mentor."

She touched their noses together, just like their apprentice ceremony. "I'm glad you think so."

* * *

**Cute**

**A little bit of angst at the beginning, but some fluff to make up for recent chapter :)**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoyed, hope the rest of your day or night is not boring or stressful, and enjoy!**

**Don't die! **

**~KT**


	13. Grief is Our Weakest Point - Crimsonpaw

**Howdy there fellas and welcome back to One in Five**

**AND WE HAVE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Thank you so much for being on this journey with me everyone, and I hope I can continue to write good chapters for you all.**

**Now without further ado, responses!**

**Mintflight0245: YAY! 100 reviewer! Thanks! Yep, treatments and the herbs is always interesting in warriors, or at least for me anyway. I'm glad you enjoyed! :). (: :) (: :) **

**Russetmoth: Oof. And thank you! Don't worry about the names. Also about your questions: 1. It's always (personally) quite thrilling and scary to have the protagonist(s) think the antagonist is dead (say they've been thrown into fire and supposedly burned, or caught in a flood and supposedly drowned), then suddenly they're there again, just when everyone is relieved, then they're actually killed, either directly or caught by something else from behind when their guard is down. Personal opinion there. 2. In my opinion, Cardinalmask. 3. Both sound good but I'd decide between a) do they have a skill in healing and/or are quite optimistic for leaf, and b) are they a more calm and cool cat for pool. 4. Ahah, thank you! :3 I just try to explore different concepts, and I really like plot twists and cliff hangers, which can take a reader by surprise and keep them hooked, if you need any advice. Thanks for the reviews! (: :) (: :)**

**The Forest Dog: Everybody needs some good fluff now and then :3 Aha yeah, Breezewhisper isn't too much of a fan of Darkheart, or mainly his decisions. Lol. Heehee, theories ;) Thank you, I'm glad you're well. And thank you for le cookies! Have some too! (: :) (: :)**

**MistFlame54: Aw, thank you! Yeah, Breezewhisper is one of my favourite characters. She is a good catto. Ya, Mirrorfur be cool. I was kinda envisioning him like that, so if you like! Thank you, and I'm glad you enjoyed! Cookies! (: :) (: :)**

**DragonClan: Thank you! Yeah, we all need some fluff as well as angst every now and then. Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying :3 (: :) (: :)**

**And person who wishes to remain anonymous, thank you! Have some cookies (: :) (: :) :)**

**Now let us get on with le chappie!**

* * *

A somber mood ran around the camp, and even the sky seemed to have dulled to a cloudy grey for them. The entire Clan was sat in a ring around the centre, heads bowed, many who were close pressed together for comfort. And then there was Cinderpaw herself, decorated with lavender and curled up neatly, eyes closed and claws pushed back into their sheathes. It looked like she was sleeping, but Crimsonpaw knew better.

Tears still dripped down her cheek fur, though most of the grief-stricken sobbing had died down. Harrowpaw and Mintpaw were practically the same entity, tightly pressed together with their tails entwined. It must've been so hard for them, losing their sister. Crimsonpaw was sure she'd act the same way if Dawnpaw or Etherpaw died, but at least she had Hollyheart. They had lost both of their parents in an accident just after their apprenticeship, and now they only had each other. The russet she-cat couldn't even begin to imagine what that would feel like.

She shivered in the coming leaf-bare cold and pressed slightly closer to her sister, pure white fur mixing with her blood-red. Etherpaw's eyes were closed as she tried to block the tears that still threatened to come, but she opened them temporarily to give Crimsonpaw a comforting nuzzle. Dawnpaw had chosen to stay by their mother; he seemed to have been avoiding the both of them recently, only really interacting (or at least, interacting happily) when the older apprentices or Leopardpaw were there.

Then, Mossystar stood up from her position just by the Clanpool and hopped gracefully onto the stone in the centre. The DillClanners switched their gazes over to her as she cleared her throat and began to speak in a low, saddened voice.

"Warriors of DillClan. Today we have suffered a heavy loss in an apprentice who was always peppy and cheerful. Optimistic and hopeful. A young cat who never let anything get in the way of her goals, and was always so kind and caring towards her friends and Clanmates. She was so close to becoming a warrior, and a great one too, and she swore her oath in the bravest, most honourable way. By defending her Clan, even when she knew the cost was her life. And that is why we aren't sending her to StarClan by Cinderpaw, but by Cinderfire, because it was that fire in the darkness that carried her to save her Clanmates."

In response, the little river around her glowed its bright blue, then puffed up its little sparkles like in Crimsonpaw's apprentice ceremony, the little star-like things settling on her pelt. Then the ground around her head split slightly, and several little flowers wove around Cinderfire's head, unearthing themselves and forming a beautiful pink and lilac wreath crown around her head. Mossystar let out a soft sigh as the green glow in her eyes faded and she beckoned her two siblings forwards into the pool.

"And Harrowpaw and Mintpaw, you may have lost a sibling tonight, but you have also gained much more experience and strength. And I would be lying if I said you two are not also ready to become warriors. So, Harrowpaw and Mintpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend our Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

For the first time that evening, both allowed a small smile to appear on their muzzles. They looked at each other as if for silent confirmation, then turned back to Mossystar.

"We do." the dark brown tom confirmed, alongside a nod from his sister.

"Then I call upon StarClan to look down on these apprentices, for they have trained hard to understand your ways and noble code. Harrowpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Harrowpath in honour of your ability to never stray from your path of morals, and Mintpaw you shall now be called Mintriver in honour of your ever-flowing determination. We welcome you as warriors among our ranks."

Once again the pool glowed and sparkled, lifting the fading paw-prints from their chests to form little lights in their eyes. The Clan raised their voices for the first time since the patrol had returned to chant their names. All three of their names.

"Harrowpath! Mintriver! Cinderfire! Harrowpath! Mintriver! Cinderfire!"

Crimsonpaw joined in of course, proud of all her friends, though her voice felt sore from the crying. She ignored it.

Soon it died down again, and they hopped back out to stand by their lost sister.

"As per tradition, Harrowpath and Mintriver will now keep a silent vigil throughout the night, as well as anyone else who would like to stay and grieve for Cinderfire. But for now, meeting dismissed."

She hopped off of the stone and lay on her front by the speckled grey she-cat, being quickly joined by the two medicine cats and her deputy. Most of the warriors except for Violetwish, Windbreeze and Mapleblaze gave her a few last words before returning to their Dens. Crimsonpaw decided to stay up for her friend, but she had the feeling that she wouldn't make it to midnight. Still, she would at least try to respect her. Etherpaw remained too, and the other two apprentices. Hollyheart as well, her daughter knew that she had been like the mother figure for the trio since their parents were lost.

The night wound on, a chill picking up in the silent camp, drawing the apprentices and family closer together. Unlike she had expected, Crimsonpaw was awake to see the half-moon above them for midnight, but only just. She was tired and worn out from a day of training, and she could remember falling into sleep curled up close by her sister, and Leopardpaw's head just resting on her flank.

However, she opened her eyes again almost immediately into a familiar dream. Her fur prickled in her uneasiness as she looked around nervously.

_This forest again…_

It looked as eerie as last time, if not even more, now complete with ghostly mist weaving around the bottom of the trees. She stayed as still as she could, hoping to wake back up soon, occasionally turning on the spot in her anxiety. But nothing.

Then

"You don't have anything to fear here, little one."

Crimsonpaw jumped, facing in the direction of the voice, claws unsheathing and her fur standing on its end.

"Wh-who's there?" she called out into the darkness, hoping she looked threatening.

"Oh, no one to be afraid of, little one." the cat replied, stepping out into the "light".

Crimsonpaw tilted her head in confusion, fur slowly laying flat as she sat down. "M-Mossystar?"

The cat stepped closer, narrowing her eyes in...an emotion the russet apprentice couldn't read. "That's what you called me last time, isn't it?" she asked, and she realised that her voice was a little lower than her leader's, "So Lynxstar finally kicked the bucket with her in charge? Nice to know. But no, I am not your leader. My name is Blackseed, the twin sister of your dear Mossywing."

She lifted up a forepaw as if showing the russet she-cat something, and that was when Crimsonpaw realised she was an identical twin to the DillClan leader, apart from a long, thick black stripe branching from the underside of her left paw up the back of her foreleg, shaped like a long black scar. But if they sat facing forwards next to each other, she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

"W-where are we? Why am I here?" Crimsonpaw asked, unsure about whether she should trust Blackseed or not.

"Where we are isn't important right now," she purred, "_why_, however, is a good question, and one we should focus on. So your dear friend Cinderpaw has just most unfortunately died, correct?"

"Cinderfire." she corrected quietly.

Blackseed smiled softly, sadly, then sat down behind her so she was half-curled around her, thick tail wrapped around her chest and muzzle brushing her right ear.

"And you are grieving, feeling like you could have been there to save her, could have helped her in some way." her voice dropped to a whisper, closer to her ear, "You feel like it's your fault she died."

Crimsonpaw remained silent, staring at the ground as tears welled up again. Then, slowly and very slightly, she nodded.

"We can help you."

Her ears pricked.

"We can help you prevent this from happening in the future. We can help you save your friends and family from future harm. We can help you…" she paused to lift up her right paw, carefully stroking it around her head and cheek before gently lifting her muzzle so that they were closely face to face, "we can help you put that power of yours to good use."

"R-really?" It was not a secret to Crimsonpaw that she was scared of her own powers still.

"Of course." Blackseed purred, "All you have to do is put your complete trust and faith in me. So do you accept our offer."

She paused. Then, slowly she nodded.

"I accept."

* * *

**Oop, should Crimson have done that? :0**

**I got through half of the chapter calling Cinderfire Cinderflame before realising a Cinderflame already existed in StarClan oops**

**Also whilst writing the first half of this chapter, Secret Garden came on in my Undertale playlist, if ya know ya know I almost cried**

**Uhh...that's all I've got to say, I think! So, hope you all have an amazing day or night, and see you soon!**

**Goodbai**

**~KT**


End file.
